Creatures of the Night
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Swift. Silent. Insanely beautiful. Nakano Ayumi and Kanaye are twins with a bloody past. Known to many as the Council's Dogs, they kill those who must be killed. Now, their targets lead them to Cross Academy, where something sparks in the air.. TakuOC
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Creatures of the Night**_

_A fanfic by both Dawn. Fire. Angel and Littlebells_

**_

* * *

_**

**_DFA:_ ****Hi everyone! My name is Dawn, and this is my partner in crime, Littlebells! The both of us are co-authors for this story. **

**_LB: _Ola! My name is LittleBells, and, no, I don't do crime! Yup, co-authors. Anyway, I've never written any Vampire Knights stories, so, don't mind me if my writing sucks. Cause I know they do. *tears* Dawny, if the story doesn't get good response cause of me, don't kill me.**

**_DFA:_ I won't up you don't call me Dawny in front of the readers. And here's Kaname who wants to say something.**

_**Kaname:**_** We didn't know we were so famous. (Kaname wipes eyes) Dawn's making two stories for us! **

**(Author Dawn thinks, "wimp".)**

_**Yuuki:**_** Nii-sama, don't cry.**

_**DFA:**_** ... ANYWAYS, just remember, I won't be stopping the other Vampire Knight story, 'First Love', but it might take longer now with two stories to update... Just kidding! (Author Dawn cowers when readers raise rotten tomatoes) I'll update when I can. On to you, Bells!**

_**LB: **_**Actually, I've got nothing to add anymore. Haha! Oh right, we've got disclaimer to do. Aido, come! *holds a packet or two of Pocky* *Aido looks at LB with puppy dog eyes* ... And now we have Aido for the disclaimer!**

**_Aido:_ Goody! Littlebells and Dawn don't own anything in this story except for the OCs!!! Pocky, please! (Author Bells tosses Aido the Pocky)**

**_LB: _Good boy!**

**_DFA:_ Without further ado, I present to you, the Prologue! And please don't waste Pocky.**

* * *

**Prologue: **_**The Beginning**_

The crescent moon shone dimly through the thick trees as two flashes of white moved quickly through the trees. Forever moving, never stopping, never showing signs of exertion, the creatures silently followed some invisible trail.

It was not long before there was a small, reddish glow of fire in the general direction they headed. Voices were carried back by the slight breeze in a low murmur, and the sound of something cooking. It wasn't the food that invited these creatures, _oh _no. They craved something more... liquidized, and more precious than anyone ever knew.

There were four of them, three males and a young female, not counting the dog. Two smelled of alcohol, whilst the other two were sober. The dog was pacing uneasily, and sometimes letting out a panicked whine. Grilling nicely on the spit was the game these hunters have caught. Now, though, the hunters will become the hunted.

Suddenly, the dog barked loudly, in the direction of those two creatures. A low hiss escaped the bigger one, and the other one let out a small snarl, as they crouched high up in the tree. The dog whimpered, and cowered into his dark-haired master's head.

"What's wrong, boy?" the burly man asked the dog, stroking his head as he peered up into the thick trees. "There's nothing up there."

The other man, a thin guy with jet black hair, laughed drunkenly. "I told you he's been drinking," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Nonsense," the first man replied, still staring up at the trees. "Dogs don't drink." He stood. "I'm going to check it out."

The smaller creature glanced up at her partner, and dropped into sight. She bowed her head and moved forward slowly, her eyes closed, but seeing everything.

The young man rounded the corner and started when he saw a beautiful young girl, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. Her face was halfway hidden by a curtain of silvery-gold hair that shone like diamonds in the moonlight, but the man could see that she was inhumanly beautiful.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" the man asked in a rough voice. "Kids like you shouldn't be out here in the woods. It's dangerous. Go back home."

The girl raised her eyes, and he saw that they were red – blood red.

His eyes widened, and he stepped back involuntarily – and he bumped into something hard, but warm. Slowly, he turned around and saw a perfect looking boy, the exact replica of the beautiful young girl. His eyes, too, were blood red.

The boy smiled, his perfect white teeth flashing in the darkness. The girl looked at him, and her lips moved, more quickly than anyone can imagine. The boy rolled his eyes and spoke to the man; his voice was a low, ringing murmur that would entrance anyone.

"Call your friends."

He couldn't reply, he was shaking so much with fear and longing. What were these people?

The girl drifted silently to her brother's side, and she spoke to the man this time. In a beautiful, wind-chime voice, she said, "I know that you speak – call them."

"W-what?" he stammered at last.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You heard us," she whispered; he detected a sense of menace under that beautiful voice.

He swallowed, and then turned to call out in a shaky tone, "Sakura! Come here and bring those two lugs along." When he turned back to where they were standing, they had disappeared.

"We sense your fear," the boy's voice whispered from behind him, in a rush of wind. The man whirled around, but he wasn't there.

"Do not be afraid," the girl murmured, this time to his right. He turned again, but she was gone.

"What's up, man?" his drunken friends called through the trees. His daughter, Sakura, a pretty fourteen year old girl with blond hair and gray eyes from her late mother's side, padded beside them. She was nervous, he could see that. The dog cowered into her side, and whined.

Suddenly, the slight whir of the wind stopped, and the two perfect beings gazed at his friends. Oh, how he wanted to run and scream, "Go! Run away!" But he knew that they'll catch them if they did run.

The men were staring straight at the beautiful girl, who gazed back with no interest and lots of boredom evident on her face. Sakura's eyes flickered back and forth, from her father, to the boy, and to the girl, then back again. _Not my girl,_ the man thought firmly, and reached into his coat for his gun.

Then, the boy crouched and sprung right to the drunkards. The girl whirled and kicked the gun out of his hands. She smiled faintly, "That useless thing isn't good against me."

"Please don't hurt my girl," the man begged. "Don't hurt Sakura."

She tilted her head to a side, and smiled. "I'll try," she promised, and then she lunged for him.

_**-DFA**_

* * *

**_Both Authors (BA)-(Haha, BABABLACKSHEEP!!!!):_** **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_DFA:_ So... we're on to the next chapter! Now... it's Ruka's turn!**

**_Ruka: _As long as Kaname-sama doesn't pair with that girl, okay. These two humanoids don't own Vampire Knight. Just the OCs.**

**_LB: _Yup… Ruka is gorgeous… Btw, to those of you who reviewed/alerted/favourite, I thank you! Sincerely, of course…**

**_DFA: _Do you want Pocky, Ruka? –innocently-**

**_LB: _Dawn, she won't want a Pocky. It's Aido, and once Aido finds out she has one, heck knows what he would do.**

**_Ruka: _Are you serious? **

**_DFA: _No. (Smiles at Ruka innocently) I just wanted to see your reaction. Anyhoo, since the disclaimer is done, here comes the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter I:**_** Eyes of Death**_

**-Ayumi's POV-**

_Two years later..._

I gazed out the window with a sense of peace that always deserted me every night. It was exactly three hours before night. My stomach curled with disgust and fear at the thought of what would happen in exactly three hours...

I turned my head away from the scenery to look at my brother, staring out the opposite window. He felt my gaze and turned to look back at me, a half-smile gracing his full lips. I blinked my wide golden eyes and thought to him, _Our targets are strange this time. A level-D and a high-ranked Level B. What's more, our orders came from the third in command, not the first or the second. When I tried to probe their minds, I was blocked out. Something is different._

_I know, _he responded. _I was blocked too, but I caught a glimpse of what happened. Kuran Rido is dead, and so are the First and Second in command. That's why we're going to this school. The targets stay there. I believe the 'Pureblood Prince' thinks that they are safe now._

_Maybe. _

My brother turned his head back and continued to watch the scenery, while I stared at my porcelain skin. My shoulder-blade length wavy silver hair fell over my shoulder and I flipped it back impatiently, annoyed at the human slowness. I wished I was faster and stronger than the vampires, and insanely beautiful all the time... but I wanted to be in control as well.

Soon, the walls of Cross Academy came into view, and the terrified driver slid to a stop in front of the front gates, stammering as he struggled to open the door with sweat-slick hands. My brother stopped him with a simple wave of his hand and opened the door smoothly, sliding his sunglasses into place over his golden eyes. I mirrored the movement on the other side.

Kanaye ran a hand through his short, wavy hair and looked at me. I raised one eyebrow at him. _Kill today? _I asked.

_No. We need to find out some things as well._

_Do we? I don't recall. _

_You were half-asleep._

_Wrong. I got bored._

He chuckled, and the startled driver jumped about a mile in the air. I fought a grin as I placed a shield around my mind, preventing anyone from reading my thoughts, as did Kanaye. (Even though we had shields around our minds, we could still sense each other's general feelings, not personal thoughts.) The poor common vampire thinks we're going to kill him at any moment. Honestly, I pity him: no one can feel safe around my brother, who carried a strange air of menace that broke only around me. In fact, even Rido – in the brief moments when we met him – looked slightly shaken at the look of death in my brother's eyes.

As for me, I was usually more peaceful than my brother. I can be ferocious if I wanted to, but most of the time, I was calm and peaceful. That was during the day. During the night, everything is different.

Going around to the boot and opening the boot, I pulled out my luggage. It was heavy. Like I said, I wasn't strong _all _the time. The bag fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "Oof! What did you _put_ in here?" I snarled softly to my brother, who chuckled again and grabbed it from my hand before taking his. I wish I was a male. Then I could be stronger.

"I'll take it for you, little weakling," he teased me. I poked his stomach.

"Less of the little weakling, servant. Go, put it in my room or I'll have you whipped!" I joked back.

He feigned fear. "Oh, great mistress! I shall not fail you!" and we both fell about laughing. The driver stared at us, amazed that our kind could act human. Well, right now, we _were _humans, so it should be natural.

After our bout of laughter was over, we moved away, into the gates, where we were welcomed by the two Guardians, one of whom was Kuran Yuuki, the Pureblood Princess, while the other was our target, Kiryuu Zero, the Prince, and the second target.

"Welcome," she said in soft tones. Her brother put two hands lightly on her shoulders, while the second target gazed at me with his green eyes. Ichijo Takuma.

My heart suddenly gave a jolt as I met those green orbs of his. My nose was filled with the scent of his blood, and I was yearning for it. I loved it.

Automatically, my mind suppressed those positive feelings, but it couldn't seem to go away. It was only when my brother's voice broke through my weakened shield that I regained control of myself. _Ayumi! Control yourself!_ My brother snarled at me.

I pushed him out of my mind, embarrassed, and quickly shielded myself from the mind readers. "Thank you," I replied in equally soft tones, trying to make my voice as less appealing as possible, so the Prince won't suspect anything.

One of the only things that followed me as a human was my wind-chime voice. My brother's voice, too, came with him in this form. That, and our basic features; we become paler at night, and more beautiful.

Kaname Kuran stared at me with eyes that seemed to bore holes into my head. I tried to stare back unflinchingly, but of course, I was merely a half-human at this point. My brother stepped in front of me and gazed menacingly back at him.

"Yes?" he asked in a tone that was far from respectful.

Now that my brother had moved, I had a clear view of Ichijo Takuma. Normally, I would've jabbed my brother's side if he did something like that, but my attention was sucked to this target, and I couldn't tear my eyes from him. The feeling quivered in my heart and swelled until I couldn't speak.

He looked back, and he smiled gently; his handsome face lit up and I almost smiled back. Almost.

_This is my target?_ I thought disbelievingly to myself. He didn't look like he could hurt a fly. I said 'my' target, because I was ordered to kill the second target. Apparently, they wanted to see how I would go against a Level B, alone. I assured them that it would be easy.

But... what if it wasn't? If he stared at me with those eyes of his... I wouldn't be able to hurt him. It seemed wrong, to hurt this man who wouldn't hurt anything. He was too gentle, too un-vampirish.

_Stop this right now!_ My brother snapped in my head once again. I jumped, and looked at him; he was staring at me now. All their gazes were on me.

I flushed lightly, and stepped forward for an introduction.

"Hi! My name is Nakano Ayumi, and this is my elder twin, Kanaye. We're new students here, and we'll like to see the Chairman... if it's possible."

"The Chairman's busy," Kiryuu said, his silver hair much like mine. "We are here to give you your uniforms and the va – I mean, Ichijo and I will show you around. Kuran and his little sister are rather occupied at this moment, but they wanted to meet you."

Kaname spoke, "I believe you specifically asked for the Day Class?"

"Yes," my brother answered. "We prefer studying in the day." That was a lie of course. We can't be anywhere at night... not around humans anyways. We'll have to skip curfew.

"Either way, you would be in the Day Class anyways," Kiryuu muttered. I feigned ignorance and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why.

He shrugged. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

Ichijo and Kiryuu led us away. My brother purposely placed himself between Ichijo and me, so I wouldn't feel what I would feel when I saw him.

I shivered, and drifted back slightly as Kiryuu caught my brother's attention. He needed to study the boy, seeing the way he moved and everything.

I fingered the little band around my third finger, and rubbed the diamond. My brother had given it to me when our parents were murdered – by us. He had felt no guilt when he saw them, broken and gone forever, but I did. It wasn't usual for our kind, but I did. I had loved them like no other child of our kind ever had. Our parents were siblings, like us, and we were the last ones. Three days after that bloody night, we were caught by the Vampire Council, who ordered us to serve them.

That was over a hundred and fifty years ago. And no one but my brother had ever caught my heart. Until now.

_**-DFA**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Aido: _These two like reviews almost as much as I love POCKY!!!**

**_DFA: _Stop hinting. (tosses Aido Pocky)**

**_LB: _Ooh, I've got lots of Pocky at home. =]**

**_DFA: _Now, I'm out! Next chapter will be done by our one and only... Littlebells! (Smile, smile) Everyone, please welcome her writing. It's slightly different from mine... but equally as good, in a different way.**

**_LB: _Humph, good? Nah… Mine is really short, and based more on conversation and thoughts than those descriptive words. Lalala—Girl, you better tell me what to write next… Haha!**

_**DFA: ... **_**Now, I'm REALLY out.**


	3. Chapter 2

… _**Two hours before the show…**_

_**LB: **_**I hate Zero. And I don't know why… anyways, now I'm going into hiding, so ciaoz! What's that? (Cups ear) Oh, because I'm afraid to face Zero now that my true feelings for him are revealed, and partly because I want a head start from you guys… (runs away)**

… _**Five minutes before the show…**_

_**DFA:**_** Well… Bells is currently in hiding because she thinks that her writing sucks. I think she's afraid of rotten eggs. And if you guys throw it at her… Kaname will destroy you all!!! MWAHAHHAHA**

_**Kaname: **_**Not if they're hot. (smiles)**

**(Yuuki glares at Kaname.)**

**_DFA: _Uh...  
**

_**Yuuki: **_**Oh, we are SOOO over! (Yuuki storms off and Kaname tries to plead with her. Their arguments fade into distance…) **

_**DFA: **_** So… on with the show!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: **_**First Homicide**_

**-No POV-**

The moment that silver-haired girl passed into the gates, he was mesmerized by her beauty. She was perfect. It was as though she had the vampire beauty but then again, he didn't sense that she was a vampire. But she did not look like a human at all.

The first time she opened her mouth to speak, though soft, her voice was alluring. She tried very hard to compose her face. He could see it – the struggle in her beautiful eyes and through that façade she put on.

The moment her golden orbs bore into his own green eyes, he could see a flicker of emotions in it, but not for long. He tried very hard to replay those few seconds again and again, he could decipher some of the emotions only. There was anger, guilt, sorrow, and confusion, all at the same time.

He thought that if he smiled at her, she would return it, but no. He swore she could see her lips curled up slightly, but then she quickly composed her face yet again.

How hard it was to read her face. She was definitely a mystery, a puzzle, and he wanted so desperately to know this new girl even more, but couldn't. He couldn't break through the invisible wall that she placed around both herself and her brother, keeping outsiders at bay. He didn't know why, but it was as though a magnet was pulling him towards her. How he longed for her.

Now, from the corner of his eyes, he peeked at her again. She was biting her lips and looking at the ground. She looked like she was afraid of something, fearful and lost. He felt a tug on his heart, and he wanted to reach out to her, to hug her, comfort her. But damn, her brother was in between them.

He could feel his hair standing at its end when he looked at the slender body of Nakano Kanaye. Even though he was a vampire, this human was giving out a fearful vibe, making Takuma feel afraid instantly.

Kanaye turned and faced Takuma, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Takuma gulped and turned his face away immediately, not wanting to start a fight with a mere human. Always the peacemaker, making sure the Day and Night classes live peacefully among each other.

Kanaye was watching Kiryuu intently. It was as though very single movement, every single twitch, every single step of the Level D was memorized. Kiryuu increased his speed as he wanted to end this touring as soon as possible. Kanaye kept up with Kiryuu, forgetting he was supposed to protect his sister from her weird, unknown feelings for Takuma.

Takuma took this opportunity to slow down slightly, so that he was more or less taking the same steps as the charming girl. She sensed that he was next to her, but she never seemed to tilt her head to look at him face to face. She ignored him completely, much to Takuma's disappointment.

Kiryuu was telling the siblings about the school, the dorms, the school rules and etcetera in a dull voice, not bothering whether the others were listening to his ramblings or not. Takuma grimaced; if his teachers were to speak like Kiryuu, he would definitely fail his subjects as he would pass out in class out of pure boredom. Even right now, listening to the silver-haired boy, Takuma felt his lids growing heavy.

Kanaye was still watching Kiryuu like a hawk, taking in everything. Well, whether or not he was listening to Kiryuu, no one knew, except for he himself, or perhaps his sister too. Takuma had an odd feeling about Kanaye: was he a gay?

He shrugged and inched closer towards Ayumi. He thought, _Do they even know what we are? Stupid Takuma – of course they don't. They're humans._

He rolled his eyes inwardly at his own stupidity and took in a deep breath to gather his own courage.

"Hey." He murmured in a soft tone.

Ayumi tilted and looked at him through her own eye lashes, then she looked back down on the ground, not making an attempt to greet him back politely.

He rubbed the back of his neck, figuring a topic to start another conversation, since his previous attempt failed.

"So, where did you study before this?" He asked, praying that she would answer, even a single word will do.

Her hands clenched and she said through gritted teeth, "Nowhere. I was… home-schooled." Her voice was tense and reluctant.

Takuma saw her jaw tightened and scolded himself. _Damn, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Now she's mad at you, and maybe she thinks you're a moron. Great. What a way to win a woman's heart. _He said sympathetically, "Then, you must be pretty lonely, huh?" She shrugged and glared at the ground, as though it was her enemy. _Takuma! Why don't you think before you say a word? Lonely?! You hurt her ego, badly! _

Outside the building, the light was fading very fast. The sun was setting, soon. The twins took one look at the sky outside and stiffened. They shot a quick glance at each other before turning back to their acquaintance.

Ayumi smiled brightly and warmly, though Takuma was sure that it didn't reach her eyes, "Umm… Actually, we're really tired after the long road trip. So, we thought maybe we could meet the Chairman another day? Is it alright?"

Takuma quickly said, "But we haven't tour the whole building yet, what if you two get lost tomorrow?"

Kanaye said in a deadly tone, "I'm sure we can find our way around the building by now, right Ayumi?"

Ayumi gave a slight nod, though in her heart, she wanted to stay with Takuma a little longer. She scolded herself in her mind, quickly shielding her thoughts before Kanaye heard them, _bad thoughts Ayumi. Really bad._

Kiryuu responded, he himself couldn't stand another moment being a so called 'tour guide', "Of course. I will show you to your rooms now." He looked at Takuma who was gazing at Ayumi, "Vice president, I think you can go back to your dorm by now. Night Class is starting soon."

Takuma's shoulders slouched then he turned around, walking back to the Night Dorm. As he left, he still could faintly hear their conversation. Kanaye was telling Kiryuu, "We can find the way to our rooms ourselves. Just the keys and room numbers will do."

Kiryuu sighed… in relief? "As you wish. Here's your keys, and your rooms are on the third floor-"

As he drew further away from them, Kiryuu's voice faded into nothingness.

--

**Ayumi's POV (the next day)**

I never liked schools, if not for the sake of our tasks, I wouldn't even step into this purgatory.

As we stepped into the class or passed by the hallways, the pupils would gawk at us, and voices could be heard whispering.

The girls giggled and flirted with Kanaye, flipping their hair and batting their eye lashes. Worse still, the guys were showing off their 'manliness', for all they knew, I could snap them into halves when night arrives.

Kanaye, being the oh-so-protective brother, was shooting dagger glares towards all of them. Yet, they didn't know how to back off. I swear if the girls continued talking to Kanaye, in their fake, high pitch voice, I would either give them a tight slap, or I would vomit on their uniforms, leaving stains.

The whole time, I could hear…

"Nakano-kun! You're my idol! Of course Kiryuu-kun is considered handsome too, but his attitude scared away the ladies. But you, you're our Day Class's one and only hope! Along with your sister, both of you are even more gorgeous than most of the Night Class students!" _Damn, is he a transsexual? Weird… Only girls compete on beauty, now guys too? Ugh!_

"Nakano-kun! Damn, your sister is hot! She has nice ass!" _Talk more about my ass, and you would get another black eye or a broken rib, courtesy of my brother…_

"Nakano-chan! Is your brother a single?"

"Nakano-chan! What is your brother's favorite color? Food?"

I gave every single one of them a weak smile and ignored them. I wanted to bang my head on the wall by the time the first class was over.

I mean, how annoying could people get?

I turned to the back, there sitting the Pureblood Princess, who was sleeping in class. Apparently, that was what she did in class most of the time, sleeping. Glancing out the hallway, Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuri were loitering around, protecting Kuran Yuuki in a way.

Of course the students still knew her as Kurosu Yuuki, and well, the girls thought both the young men were there to see them. If only they knew what harm those guys could do to them.

I let out a sigh and continued scanning the whole classroom.

My gaze fell on the one and only girl, who was surprisingly, not fawning over my brother, or even getting close to me, for the sake of popularity, or so they called it. In fact, it was like the total opposite.

She looked absolutely terrified at the sight of us, while others, they were overly welcoming I supposed.

I looked at the girl properly, from head to toe, studying her. She seemed familiar… I wondered where I met her before.

A dim bell rang in my head. _Oh dear God! It can't be…? Absolutely not!_

Hayasida Sakura. The one and only victim who was set free by me, as I promised her father so, after watching him and his friends brutally murdered by _me_. I felt guilt starting to well up in my stomach, almost to the point of vomiting.

I took away the shield, and looked at my brother. He stared back at me, before looking towards where I had been gaping a few seconds ago.

_Oh, wow, it's really her… What a coincidence._

_Aye._

Kanaye's thoughts flickered quickly, thinking this through. _… She knows too much. She might not know who we are, but her knowledge is too much for her own good. We must kill her before she ruins our plan. What if she tells someone? I know they might think she's crazy, but the vampires would believe her._

_No, we can't. I gave my word to her father and I cannot break it. Not while I still have breath._

_Then I will do it. You were the one who made that stupid promise, not me. Although I hardly call that a promise. _He scoffed.

_Touch her and you'll have to answer to me, Kanaye. As long as I live, she won't die. Trust me, she won't be a problem. She's much too afraid._

_Fine, if you say so. Just for my little sister. _He turned to smirk at me, and I rolled my eyes in response._ But if she becomes a problem or an obstacle in our plans, then I will have her executed. Deal?_

_Deal. _I sighed and quickly placed back my shield as the class progressed.

_--_

**No POV (night time)**

The dark figure balanced herself with ease on the branches of the tree, waiting patiently. Her senses ranged through the forest, searching for the prey. Her eyes were wide and crimson red, and her beautiful hair was blowing in the wind.

The saner part of her lay dormant deep down in her head, while the wild, ruthless part took over her mind and body.

She sniffed the cool night air, and her eyes zeroed down to the young girl, whose camera was in hand, ready to snap a picture of the Night Class students in class.

She was alone. An advantage…

The beautiful, red-eyed lady's full lips curled up into a wicked smile. Checking herself and her surrounding for one last time, she got ready to pounce on her prey.

An earsplitting scream filled the night.

_**-LB**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**DFA: **_**Please review! Don't deprive us the chance to become better authors. We need constructive criticism! Well, I hope Bells would see the reviews. T.T**

_**Aido: **_**Yes, help them quick, before she makes me do something I don't want to do!**

_**DFA: **_**(evil grin)**

_**Aido: **_**(turns to Kain) Did you see that? Did you catch that smile??? Now will you burn her?**

**(Kain sighs and walks away, shaking his head, obviously thinking how he got a nutcase for a cousin)**

_**DFA:**_** Review please! Show Bells how much you love her, even if she thinks you think her writing is bad… =3=3 Those who review will get a sneek peek at the next chapter, written by yours truly. (smile)**


	4. Chapter 3

**_DFA_: Umm... Well, Bell's is happy that you guys like her chapter... but she's still in hiding... and I'm all alone, because I sent the 'actors' on holiday... Please review!! =3 Oh, and I was high for the first time last night...**

* * *

Chapter Three: _Danger_

**-No POV-**

_Knock, knock… _

Takuma knocked on the wooden door twice. To him, it was like a daily routine ever since he entered the school. And he was always together with Kaname when they 'dropped in' to see the Chairman.

"Come in." Kaien called out, his tone filled with weariness. He was not as enthusiastic as usual.

Takuma followed Kaname into the Chairman's office, closing the door behind them. They were surprised to see the worn-out look of the Chairman – he was massaging his temples, and there were dark bags under his eyes – knowing well that he was usually a ball of energy. A very large ball.

A heavy, tense atmosphere hung over the entire room. Two deaths: one of a lone hermit and another of a girl student of the Day Class.

It wouldn't be so mystifying if only there were clues of any sorts, fang marks, or something. Then, they could easily rule out whether the murderer was a vampire or a human.

There wasn't a pool of blood around the corpse, not a single drop of it. What made the murder seem more eerie was the fact that there were no signs of struggle, fight or any of that. Not even a gunshot, or a bruised neck! It was as if the victim went into a heart attack after being in a state of shock.

Now they had to wait for the autopsy report, to find out whether there was any internal organ bleeding which led to the deaths. Although it was highly unlikely that two of them died at almost the same time.

"Ah, Kaname and Ichijo. I was wondering what time will both of you pay me a visit today." The Chairman smiled gently at them and gestured them to sit on the chairs that were empty.

In another chair, Nakano Ayumi was sitting there, her golden eyes wide, looking more afraid and shocked than ever. She quickly covered up the emotions, and gave each of them a curt nod as a greeting.

Kaien pointed at Ayumi, "This is Nakano Ayumi. I believe you've met her before." Both Kaname and Takuma nodded while Takuma just stared at the girl, wondering what she was doing in the Chairman's office.

"She says that she wants to help with the investigating… Though she insists only in the day, 'cause she refuses to do anything at night. What a kind soul, giving a helpful hand in this case." Kaien smiled sweetly at the girl, and she looked as though she was being tortured by that smile.

Kaname shook his head, "No, I will not allow that. It's much too dangerous for a girl like her wandering around the school, weak and vulnerable. We cannot take such risk."

She raised an eyebrow, "And it isn't dangerous for you? We're about the same age, Kaname-_sama_." Her tone mocked Kaname at the suffix. His eyes narrowed.

"I am much stronger for my age than you give credit for, girl." Kaname said dangerously, his eyes became darker. Ayumi let out a short peal of laughter and everyone froze in their seats, even the Pureblood Prince. Her wind-chime laughter, though with an edge of arrogance, was beautiful and terrifyingly bewitching. Takuma thought she should laugh like this more often… although it might lead to the fact that all guys would drool over her.

"Right. Anyway, I will not be alone, so don't worry." She smiled angelically, and Takuma wanted to shout, "_Yes_! You can go!"

Kaname said, with much authority, "Still, my answer is no, Nakano Ayumi. It really is too dangerous for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" she queried. "Are you being sexist or something? Besides, you're not the Chairman, and I don't need your permission to be on this case."

Takuma said nothing, secretly wishing she wasn't so bold. With that temper of his, Kaname might snap easily and she will get hurt. It wasn't something Takuma want to happen. He found himself thinking that he might stand up against the Dorm Leader if things end up with the possibility of Ayumi getting hurt.

Kaname glared at her, "I'm not a sexist. Trust me, you're not as strong as I am."

Ayumi stared back at him, and said in a flat voice, "We are no different, Kuran Kaname."

Kaname clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth would break if he were to be human. His hands tightened into fists, and he narrowed his eyes. Ayumi glared back at him without flinching.

Her eyes flashed red for one single instant, so fast that if he'd blinked, he would've missed it. Takuma jumped, but they became golden once more.

"Ah…" the Chairman looked back and forth between the two, who were in a heated argument. "Ayumi, why don't you head back to class? Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid there's really nothing that you can do at the moment."

She bit her lip, and let out a sigh of resignation.

"Well then. But if you ever need any help, please do tell me. I, too, am much stronger than I look, especially at–" She suddenly winced and her eyes darted towards the door, "Never mind. Just look for me when you need assistance, Chairman. I'll take my leave now. Goodbye."

Still somewhat cringing from something, she turned around and danced to the door gracefully and slipped outside. Takuma's gaze followed her every elegant movement until she was out of sight. _She's beautiful… She's gorgeousl… She's amazingly enchanting… Her movements… They were so ballet-like…_

Kaname sighed and commented, "What a headstrong, reckless girl."

"I agree." Takuma murmured but he was thinking it in a good way. He thought a girl having such personalities was fascinating, one to his own liking.

Kaien took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed his face, "According to her records, and her brother's, their parents were killed when they started to walk. They suffered a terrible past. So, don't blame them for whatever character they've developed into without the guidance of any adult Anyway, we'll need to keep an eye on her brother though," He added with a frown, "It seems that he's becoming more and more like Zero."

"Low grades?" Takuma suggested with a smile.

"Bad temper, and that too," Kaien replied. "He picked up quite a number of fights on the first day of class." He then joked, "We might need to build some missile-proof walls around the two of them. Our Day class students are extremely… friendly."

Takuma played with his fingers and bit his lip, trying to refrain himself from laughing. Which male in the right mind wouldn't throw himself towards Nakano Ayumi and try to win her heart? But then, he didn't like Ayumi just for her beauty – he was intrigued by the mysterious side of her, the side she seemed to cover up every day.

Kaname smiled.

Kaien looked at Kaname, "Oh yes. Any leads?"

Kaname sighed in frustration. "No, not yet. Anyway, I've asked six trustable Night Class students to take turns patrolling the campus day and night, in alternate shifts, and of course, to search for clues. Takuma is one of them."

"The same six who investigated the case of the girl who didn't remember a thing the last time?" the Chairman asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. Well, you may return to your dorm then, Kaname and Ichijo. Thanks for the help."

Kaname stood and smiled, leaving the room with Takuma close behind.

--

_That night…_

A young common vampire walked silently through the trees. His grey eyes were filled with complete boredom. He thoughts he heard some movements behind the dark green leaves. He looked up then shook his head. _Illusions_, he thought. He sighed and continued trudging through the woods.

The huntress waited, sleek even in a standstill motion. Her eyes trained on the young vampire below, as she waited motionless, and breathtakingly beautiful.

Moonlight shone onto her ivory, inhumanly pale face. It gave darker grey highlights on her hair, turning her smooth limbs into pearls. Her ripped nightgown fluttered slightly in the soft wind as she leaned forward, waiting precisely for the right moment to pounce. Unable to help herself, she let out a soft snarl as she tensed.

The common vampire looked up and his screams were muffled by the sound of animosity.

--

_Two days later…_

Another homicide.

This time, it looked as though an animal had ripped the body apart. Dried blood was everywhere and the corpse was gaping open, revealing her internal organs, her ribs, and other things that should've been left unknown.

It was gross, even to a vampire.

Kaien convinced the horrified students that a wild animal was roaming around that area and they would try to hunt it down as soon as possible. Meanwhile, all the students were constricted to their respective dorms and classes, with the supervision of the two Guardians and several Night Class students.

Let's just say the students weren't quite happy with the new curfews, though they had to obey for the sake of their own safety.

Kaname was sure it was the doing of a vampire – a crazed Level E to be exact. But somehow, he couldn't sense the vampire's presence. So he assumed the vampire wasn't around in the day, but came back at night, to hunt…

Anyhow, during the nights where murders were conducted, he could sense the dim light of a strange presence, one he wasn't familiar with, even with his years of wisdom, adding those in the past, before he was resurrected.

He couldn't place that feeling anywhere. It was like a crazed pureblood's presence, only so much more different. And it was really hard and tiring to sense it. He had to concentrate really hard just to catch a glimpse of the presence before the murder happened.

And two nights before, the murderer had attacked an envoy from the Vampire Council, or what was left of it after the death of the top two leaders. Takuma was sent to investigate the site, but he was let down when he found nothing out of place, just, ashes…

A low, furious voice broke his train of thoughts as he was snapped back to reality. He followed the sound and made it in time just to see Nakano Kanaye slapped his sister hard across her tear-streaked face, leaving a red hand mark.

Takuma felt a twist in his stomach and he wanted so badly to replace Ayumi, to be the one who received the slap. The monster side of him wanted to punch Kanaye again and again for hurting this innocent girl.

A look of confusion crossed his face when he saw Ayumi accepted Kanaye's scolding like a puppy who was punished after being caught chewing on his master's pair of favorite slippers. He thought the stubborn Ayumi would stand up for herself instead of standing there, letting the brother treat her harshly.

Takuma didn't want to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it but overheard a few words in between, but none of it made sense. Kanaye was speaking way too fast, even for a mere human.

"…better controlled… Why did you… slip? … -cil is mad… now… one more chance… make use of it…"

Suddenly, as if he sensed that Takuma was listening to their conversation, he stiffened and whirled around. Ayumi followed his gaze and caught sight of flustered Takuma standing near the hallway.

Kanaye let out a low growl and demanded, "What are you doing there? Don't you know there's something called privacy?"

Takuma shrugged, "I just happened to pass by and saw you hitting your sister, and was con-" he broke off when Ayumi shuddered and whirled around. Her heels kicked up the dust as she bolted down the hallway, and out of the building, faster than what deemed possible for a human.

"Ayumi!" Kanaye yelled after his sister while Takuma just ran after her, afraid that she'll hurt herself at the speed that she was taking. _Please, don't trip! Please don't do anything rash or stupid! Wait for me, Ayumi! _

The scorching sunlight beat down onto him, but he pressed on, clenching his jaw and ignoring the pain that was inflicted upon him. Footsteps closed behind told him that Kanaye was following close behind.

He quickened his pace when he realized the girl was amazingly fast for a human, she was really swift in her movements. She squeezed through the students and darted into the woods. Cursing under his breath, something he seldom did, Takuma pushed past the Day Class students, ignoring the stares and silently hoping that no one would start chasing after him, especially the girls.

He did, however, hear some jealous mumblings among the girls as they realized he was chasing after the girl, Nakano Ayumi.

Once in the trees, Takuma saw that the girl increased her speed, which was something rather impossible. _Man, she's fast. And now, she's going even faster… A human girl she is, and the vampire here is already gasping for air. She can easily break the Olympic world record._

He could hear her brother's footsteps increase and become fainter until nothing could be heard. _Yes! Finally got rid of him._

Suddenly, Kanaye was in front of him in a flash, his eyes were filled with rage, his hands gripping Takuma's shoulders with painful force.

"How – you – I –" the Vice President gasped.

"Don't you dare go any further," Kanaye snarled.

"She's crying, you moron!" Takuma snapped, breathing hard from his run. "It's your fault. Can't you at least be a little worried, with the wild animal running around and all? She's in danger!"

Kanaye ignored Takuma's reasoning, "Ayumi can very well take care of herself. She's not in any danger, I can assure you that. The only danger here is _you_." He spat out with venom. His eyes narrowed into slits, something he always seemed to do, and instantly felt a flash of fear. He swallowed hard, wondering if he knew the secret of the Night Class.

Takuma said as calmly as he could, "I'm just a student, just like any one of you. What danger could come from a human like me?"

Kanaye growled; even making animalistic voices like that, his voice was still alluring and seductive. "I know what you are. Don't play dumb with me." He whispered and proceeded to the direction his sister ran off to.

Takuma was left standing, dumbfounded and confused, all alone. His back hit a tree behind him and he slid into sitting position, his eyes wide as he tried to process his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

**Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**DFA: **_**Hello again! I've finally managed to coax Bells out of hiding... She was under my bed, and Zero pulled her out. I think he likes her... hehehe (Author Dawn winks suggestively at Zero, who blushes) You know, I meant that as a joke, but since you blushed... (smiles evilly)**

**_LB: _He does not!**

_**Zero: **_**I do not!**

_**Yuuki: **_**Aww... you found your perfect match, Zero! (Yuuki and Kaname were in the middle of making out when she said this) **

_**Zero: **_**WE ARE SOOO NOT THE PERFECT COUPLE!**

**_LB: _This will be the first and only time I'm agreeing with this punk. **

**_DFA: _(Ignoring Author Bells and Zero)Now... we have... Kaname for the disclaimer!**

**(Kaname looks up from making out session with Yuuki)**

_**Kaname: **_**Did someone call my name?**

**_LB: _Yes, Kaname. You - give - disclaimer.**

_**Kaname: **_**What's a disclaimer?**

_**DFA: **_**(slaps forehead) can someone tell me how this guy became the damned Pureblood Prince? (Aido opens his mouth to speak, but Author Dawn cuts him off) Never mind, I don't think I want to know. **

**_LB: _Ooh, ooh, I do, I do! (jumps up and down enthusiastically)**

_**Kaname: **_**Well... all right... um... They own nothing! (Author Dawn mouths 'he actually knows')**

_**BA: **_**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_**The Truth**_

**-No POV-**

A few minutes later, Ayumi stepped around the trees, her tears dried and her heart stuttering with complete guilt and anger at herself. She wanted to kill herself, but there was only one way, and Kanaye will never agree to do it.

Kanaye slid to a graceful stop next to her, and pulled her into a hug that almost broke her human ribs. "I'm so sorry, Ayumi," he whispered. "Gomen, gomen."

She didn't reply, her senses ranging the forest with accuracy that could detect the heartbeat of the baby mouse that had just entered this world two miles west. Slowly, however, as the guilt faded into calm, the senses dulled, and her vision became humanlike once more.

"Where's Ichijo-kun?" she asked her brother, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Kanaye stiffened. "I know he was chasing me," she continued.

"I... left him alone," he admitted.

She raised her eyes to meet his, golden to golden. "I'll go back to him."

Kanaye took a deep breath, and sighed. "You really have fallen in love, haven't you?"

Ayumi's hands clenched into fists. "I have... despite... what we are. I'm sorry, Kanaye," she whispered earnestly. "I wish I can stop loving him... and keep on loving just you, like we've had for four hundred years since our parents' deaths. But... I just can't. Itai... It hurts when I think about him, because I know I can't be with him... in the way Okaa and Otou-sama have been together. I'll kill him. But now, I have to tell him the truth, to stop him from being with me, from loving me."

Kanaye stroked her hair. "And that's how it must be," he whispered, his voice filled with agony for his sister's sacrifice. "But... if it hurts too much... I can seal these memories."

She gave a weak laugh. "I'll have to see." She began to pry his arms off her. "Now... I must go. And... tonight, please be there at the lake, hiding. I don't want to hurt him." Ayumi pulled a Bloody Rose from her boot and placed it in her brother's hand. "If I lose control," she said softly, stroking his face, "I want you to shoot me. I will have Ichijo-kun similarly armed."

Kanaye stared at the hated weapon in his hands, then looked at his sister's beautiful face. "You'll get hurt," he protested.

She ignored him. "Remember, aim for my heart to render me unconscious. I want you to be there because you are more controlled than I, even though you still snap at times, but you are the only one to subdue me. Please, Onii-sama. Do it for my sake, if not Ichijo-kun's."

Kanaye took a deep breath and gazed at the trees, away from her pleading eyes.

"All right," he murmured reluctantly. "I'll do it."

She reached up and pressed her lips firmly to his before hugging him briefly. "I love you," she whispered, and then she sped away.

--

**-Ayumi's POV-**

Ichijo was still sitting there when I arrived. His eyes had an empty sense of loss.

He looked up when I arrived. "Ayumi-san?" he mumbled.

I smiled gently, moving closer to him, but still keeping a distance. "It's me." I registered the feelings in his eyes and knelt beside him, always keeping a careful distance between him and me. His mind was a jumbled mess of horror, fear, and confusion. I sifted through them carefully, not touching anything that was private, then whispered, "Yes, the both of us know what all of you are."

Ichijo flinched.

"But we are not afraid," I continued. "And we do not hold any personal grudges against any of you. What he meant by danger is that..." I hesitated, then sighed. "If you want to know, meet me by the lake, half an hour before night, but please, arm yourself with this," I pleaded, handing him another Bloody Rose, "and shoot me if it becomes necessary. And tell no one of our meeting. Not even the Pureblood Prince."

Ichijo stared at the gun with wide eyes. "You're a vampire!" he breathed as I stood and started to walk away. Pausing at his awed words, I struggled for the right words before answering him.

"No," I murmured, not looking at him. "I am not." It was then I turned to look at him, sorrow raging in my golden eyes. He gasped. "But... I am dangerous, and more so than anyone you have ever known."

I turned around and silently drifted away.

--

**-No POV-**

_Half an hour before night..._

Takuma saw her drifting towards him, her face etched with pain and some other feeling he couldn't identify. Her wavy silver hair fluttered in the slight breeze, and her dress – a simple pearly one – showed off her curves. His cheeks turned pink at the thought and he automatically tried to distract himself. It wasn't proper to be thinking about things like that.

His gaze met hers, and he was surprised at the amount of pain in her eyes, like she was suffering from something terribly, agonizingly painful. She was soon close enough for him to reach out with one hand and stroke her face, but he didn't.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered as a greeting, as the light dimmed rapidly around them.

His answer was sure. "No."

She looked slightly disapproving, but she said nothing as she watched the sun sink slowly behind the foothills.

Takuma could barely believe his eyes.

As the sun sank lower and lower, the dim beams of evening light that hit her skin turned it into a glowing sparkle. Her eyes met his, and she said nothing as they darkened noticeably, turning first ochre, then black, then dark red, and, at last, blood red.

Her skin swirled and paled into a beautiful ivory colour that matched her dress, and, after raising his eyes against a flash of painful, bright light, he noted that she became heartbreakingly beautiful, more so than any vampire he's ever seen.

Her eyes seemed too dark for her ivory face, holding his green orbs.

Her hair shone brightly, and then, as the sun disappeared from sight, the sparkles disappeared, but she still looked more beautiful than a princess from a fairy tale... or a vampire. Her full lips moved, and she murmured, her voice now more alluring and seductive than ever before, "What about now? Do you feel the fear?" Her accent was pure and clipped, and filled with ancient sadness.

She didn't move, as if trying to make this easier for him.

He swallowed. "No," he whispered hoarsely, lying through his teeth. Well, it was actually sort of true. Now, he was only afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep this destroying angel as his own. He felt like a hideous goblin in her presence.

She smiled a breathtaking smile as she stepped forward one step, slowly. Her wondrous, terrifying eyes were carefully guarded as she did so.

Her voice chimed in his head. _Don't lie to me_, she whispered in his head, and he recoiled from the strange presence, so foreign, so terrifying that he felt if he delved in too deep, he would lose himself.

"I do not," he whispered back. "I am not afraid of you. I'm afraid of losing you." But then, he knew he had said too much, showing her exactly how infatuated he was.

Her dark eyes clouded slightly, and sadness returned. _We cannot be together._

"Why?" he breathed, although he felt that he knew the answer.

Images flashed in his mind, holding him a captive in their wake. _A history of blood... tearing out the throats of people; draining their bodies of the liquid so greatly treasured... Killing those who must be killed... the bloody night two years ago, tearing apart the man after killing him, leaving the girl alone as they sped away... and killing two of the four people who were found dead here – the girl with the camera and the common vampire whose site had been investigated by Takuma..._

_She truly is a destroying angel_, Takuma thought to himself, his eyes wide and his breath coming in gusty pants as she released him.

She surprised him by speaking aloud, "You see, there's everything of me to be afraid of. I am a murderer, Takuma, and even if I manage to control the monster in me" – here, she gasped and winced, her expression changing to agony, then back to calm, with a hint of agony still in her eyes– "I can never escape the debt of taking human life any more than those Level Es can. Too many deaths. Just too many."

"I am not afraid of you," Takuma repeated, not oblivious to the fact that she just called him by his first name.

_It is wrong. You have to be afraid of me._

"But I am not. To me, this is what is right."

_If you remain stubborn, then I will show you why there are many reasons to be afraid of me, and to stay away from me._

She stepped back once, and disappeared, her voice left to trail the wind. "This is what I am. A demon summoned straight from hell by my parents, who died so we may live. It is the custom of my race, the clan of half-breeds, for the children to kill their parents and take the power that has been passed down for generations. I am amongst the last of the Half-bred Vampires, made to bow down to none. We serve when we wish, and we do naught but our own will. We are free, unbound in the way no one will ever be. I have lived for centuries, seeing things that will break even the heart of Kuran Kaname. While some see with only their eyes, I see with every part of me. Even now, I can see the ants on the floor, scuttling around you, afraid to touch you for what you are. I see the animals running away from us, terrified that we shall kill them. I see your hands tightening on the gun I have entrusted to you, and I see your fear, your love, and _everything else_ I do not want you to feel." Her voice suddenly came from behind him, her breathing even and smooth. "I see everything."

He jumped, and turned around, only to see her flash away, behind him yet again. He turned around yet again, and saw the stone she held in her hand. Wordlessly, she flung it away, and it flew into the night, whistling like a comet and flying farther than anyone can throw.

"I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I can destroy you, right now, and there wouldn't be anything you can do about it, except scream and writhe in pain. But I won't, because..." she hesitated, and took a step forward. Entranced, Takuma stepped back, and a twig suddenly cut his cheek, drawing blood.

Her eyes flashed blood red.

Looking through the lens of panic, he saw her sharp teeth bare, and he heard the deafening snarl that ripped from her throat, and saw in her eyes the raging bloodlust that had been insignificant a few moments ago.

She gathered herself to pounce.


	6. Chapter 5

**_DFA: _Welcome back!**

**_LB:_ Zzz.... Zzz...**

**_DFA: _Shh... Don't wake Bells! She's... extremely tired... right? (Author Dawn kicks Author Bells)... whoops.**

**(Author Bells rises up with dangerous look on her face) **

**_LB: What the heck are you doing??_ **

**_DFA: _Heh.**

**_Kaname: _(Under his breath) Dawny's in trouble, Dawny's in trouble! (sing-song voice)**

**_BA: Aw, shaddup!_**

**_DFA: _While Bells murderizes me, let's go on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five: _To Finish What Had Been Started_**

_So this is what it feels like to be hunted instead of being the hunter._

That was his only thought as she lunged for him. He had pulled out the Bloody Rose, but somehow, he couldn't use it on her. No, it would be better if he died, than see her crumpled on the floor, never taking another breath.

His hands tightened on the gun.

Her mind still was open, and he could feel the terror, the anger, the _lust_ that she felt. He was amazed that she could hold back for so long.

And there was another feeling. Love.

That feeling was overpowering, but still not strong enough; it was unable to hold against the feeling of bloodlust. He was amazed at the fact that this... this demon angel was actually in love with him. _Him_, a lowly life form compared to this... being so beautiful that she was almost unreal.

Somehow, a saner part of his mind told him to defend himself, told him that she wouldn't want to see him dead because of her as well. His feelings fought for each other, and the love for her was much more than a life without her. He wouldn't want her to be upset, as if what hurt her would hurt him. Like... they were just two halves of a whole.

He raised the gun and aimed it for her heart.

A gunshot rang across the lands, echoing loudly as blue liquid spattered across his body. He sniffed deeply, and grimaced.

It was blood.

In front of him, the silver-haired angel's eyes fluttered shut, and she collapsed, a smile on her face. The blood pooled around her, staining her ivory dress and her hair.

Nakano Kanaye stood behind her, smoke hissing out of the gun. His eyes, too, were blood red, and his beauty was astounding. He was almost as beautiful as his sister, and far more beautiful than Takuma himself. His longish silver hair waved gently in the light wind.

Takuma couldn't tear his eyes from the look in the older vampire's eyes. It was hard, cold, filled with no sympathy or sadness for his sister's death.

Kanaye tucked the gun back into a holster he hid carefully in his jacket before stepping forward to lift his sister's corpse up. Her head lolled around his arm as he did.

"Don't touch her!" Takuma yelled hoarsely, his heart thumping as Kanaye turned to look at him with his deadly eyes. What monster was this man?

"No. Don't you ever go near her again," Kanaye said in a tone filled with authority and fury. "_Your existence _puts her life in danger. You cannot ignore that." With that, he whirled around and carried his sister away, away from him.

--

**-Ayumi's POV-**

I woke up with an aching body and with no memory of what happened after I changed. I recalled Takuma… he had been amazed… by me...

Memories of the night before ran through my head, and I gasped, shocked as always at what happened when my saner self was unconscious.

I sat up, and bit my lip to muffle the cry to the pain that sliced down my back and settled in one burning point.

Kanaye stroked my cheek, and his arms encircled my waist. "How're you feeling?" he asked, releasing my waist to stroke the part where I was shot with one finger, tenderly. His cool temperature was soothing to the burn.

"Like I've been electrocuted at one place," I admitted. "It hurts." _But not as much as how my heart feels now._ Fortunately, I had shielded my head, so Kanaye heard not what I thought. But, he could sense my feelings, and I sensed disapproval in his.

"Don't worry. It'll pass."

"I know," I murmured, then asked, "Where's Takuma now?"

He tensed.

"It's okay, I'm just curious."

He sighed. "I guess... that's something that won't ever pass, will it?"

His voice was a soft melody, and the obvious pain in his tone pained me as well. I automatically reached back with one hand and cupped his face, then hesitating as Takuma's face flashed in my mind.

"What's wrong?" he queried, his hand closing over mine.

"It's just... oh, never mind." I blushed. "It's not important."

"It is to me, if you're blushing." His mind breached my defences, but I held strong. He sighed. "It's him, isn't it?" he asked softly, his fingers trailing the skin on my arm. I shivered.

"Tell me something," Kanaye said after a moment, his eyes faraway.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel more for him... than you do for me?" he murmured, his lips against the skin of my neck. I shivered.

"No," I immediately said, then wondered if it was a lie or the truth. I knew not such things these days.

He kissed my neck. "Please don't lie to me, my love," he whispered, more pain in his voice. "Tell the truth, and you may live your life however you wish."

The hand on the bed sheets tensed, and ripped five holes in the mattress. The tearing sound made the both of us jump, and I automatically smoothed it over with my hand, murmuring a word of repair to fix it.

Well, we had to learn a few spells from an old Vampire Mage, whom my brother killed after a time of apprenticeship. We knew how to heal, to repair, and to do various other spells that help us stay concealed and safe from the public eye.

So why did I show myself to Takuma? Why did I risk our lives, and our mission, to chase away the boy who heightened my feelings, who smells so wonderful that I can barely keep my hands to myself when I'm around him? His blood yesterday... I was going to kill him. There was no denying it.

And there was no denying my feelings for him now. They were too strong, too unpredictable.

"I..." I swallowed, and whispered, "Yes, I love him."

"And you wish to spend your life with him? Give him immortality as well? Or do you wish to join him in death when he goes? Maybe become one of his kind?"

My eyes fluttered shut. "I do not know."

"Ayumi, I need your answer."

I shivered again.

"Give me time to think," I pleaded.

He sighed. "I give you one week. You may do as you wish, and you must think about it. I want your answer in one week. If you choose me... we will finish our mission and we will be wed. If you choose him..." his voice trailed off, and he took a deep breath.

"I will finish what we have started. Alone."


	7. Chapter 6

**_BA: _Happy New Year! ... And that's all we can say right now... because we really need to go and partay! **

**_DFA: _All VK characters are invited.. except maybe the Level Es. **

**_LB: _Won't be much fun having a Level E sucking at your blood while you were drunk! Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: _The Decision_**

_Six Days later... (A Friday)_

I stared blankly at the sheet of paper in front of me. The Council had made sure that we were taking _French _classes in this school. The Third-in-command told us that we needed to brush up on that language. I guess he's lucky we were in a fairly good mood that day.

The girl sitting next to me tapped my arm and asked, "Are you all right? I think you just wrote that the baker sold you an elephant."

I snapped back and murmured, "Shoot."

The girl – Sayori Wakaba, I remembered her name – chuckled. "Not to worry," she assured me. "We make that mistake sometimes as well."

I cocked my head and eyed her curiously. Besides Sakura, she was the only one not fawning over my brother. Her mind was strange, as well – deep, bell-like tolls in every thought. Everybody's mind had a certain song that rang in every thought, but I rarely see one such as this – strong, firm but quiet, something that fits better in the background. And, there was a mysterious ring to it.

I didn't delve deeper into her thoughts, as it was very rude to invade into other people's privacy, but I would very much like to in this case. But I skimmed through the surface, and took in one thought of hers.

I understood that she knew about vampires.

My heart throbbed at that word. _Vampire. _How I wish I was one, fully and completely. But... it was impossible. Kanaye would never do that to me. He wanted me... as much as I want Takuma. And he would never inflict that sort of pain on me.

I don't deserve him.

My eyes fell on my brother, and I saw his struggling-to-stay-composed face. I grimaced inwardly, shielding my thoughts from him. He raised his head and golden met golden for a split second before he turned away.

Was I dreaming, or did his eyes look wet? I tried to delve into his thoughts and felt only tranquillity.

Yes, I was most definitely dreaming. He never cried.

I sighed, and let my head sink into my arm while I waited for this torture to end.

--

I watched, from a distance, as the Night Class made their entrance. Aido, being Aido, waved and flirted with the girls, causing three of them to swoon and faint in unison. The Pureblood Princess and Kiryuu were having a hard time pushing them back... or I should say, keep them at bay. Kiryuu and Kuran were giving off dangerous auras. I suppose the girl thought she was a hotshot now, being a Princess and all.

And yet, I envied her.

She could be with the one she loved. She could stay with him and love him, unrelentingly, without reluctance. She could marry him when she reached of age, and she could talk to him as equals, without one side losing control at any moment.

My eyes settled on Takuma and I sucked in a deep breath. His eyes met mine, and he broke into a breathtaking smile, obviously unafraid by what happened to me that night. Or maybe he was just relieved that I was alive.

He leaned over to the Pureblood Prince and murmured something to him. Kaname's eyes flashed to mine, and he nodded. Takuma strode over quickly to me, his eyes always on mine, holding my gaze, turning me into stone.

I had to wrench my eyes away from his while he walked, and quickly turned away, striding as quickly as a human should away from him. I could sense his confusion, and I heard his footsteps stop as I felt his green gaze boring holes into my suddenly vulnerable back.

I stopped, too, and clenched my fists, trying to keep calm.

_If you choose him, I will finish what we started._

I started to walk again, but he had caught up with me by this time, having taken advantage of my hesitation.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know immediately, his eyes showing all the concern in the world.

I refused to meet his gaze, keeping my eyes on my hands, my feet, _anything_ to stop me from losing my train of thought.

"Nothing," I whispered, trying to tear away from his grip, but he held fast. Damn my human weakness.

He leaned into my face, lifting up my chin with his unoccupied hand so we were eye to eye.

"Are you sure?" he breathed his scent into my face, and I shuddered delicately.

I couldn't bear him being so close to me, but I couldn't kiss him either. If I did that, and Kanaye was watching... well, it would lead to his death, with me being helpless against my brother's strength.

He leaned in to swiftly kiss me on the cheek; I froze in surprise.

"Meet me at the fountain tonight, at midnight," he whispered, his eyes shining with some emotion I didn't understand. I tried to define it, but he backed away, and smiled again, encouragingly. "I'm not afraid," he added, softly, before waving and rejoining the troop of vampires who were now going past us. He had to jog to catch up, and I giggled, despite myself, and turned around.

My laughter stopped short when I saw my brother standing behind me. I hadn't noticed him appearing. He must be extremely mad.

I took a deep breath. "It's my choice," I reminded him, fearing that that was the wrong move to make.

The glower in his eyes dimmed, and he stumbled back. "You choose him?" he choked out, his hands flying to his throat.

My eyes widened. "No! Not yet. I still have a day. ... Don't be mad, Onii-sama," I pleaded, stepping forward with my arms open. Of course, we both knew that I was lying about having not chosen. He stared at me, still shocked. "Listen, I'll explain it all to him tonight, okay? I'll tell him that..." I swallowed, "that we can't be together... not... now."

"You will become one of them? A creature of the night?" he asked me, his voice muted.

I lowered my eyes. "I'm considering that," I admitted. "But I can't do it if you refuse to let me become one of them."

Kanaye's eyes dimmed.

"If I kill him... you'll be mad, won't you?" he whispered.

I swallowed. "I'll protect him with my life, yes. There's never a chance of him dying. Not now." My eyes flicked to my brother's face, then away, to the gardens. I could feel the sadness roiling off my brother now.

"If you protect him... you'll be..." my brother trailed off, unable to continue.

I closed my eyes. "Yes. It's a risk I must take, Onii-san. There's no way... there's no way I can live a life without him... not anymore. I just... I've been thinking, these past few days, and as I thought, I realized how deep my love is for him. It's more than just the binding of sibling love that grows – it's stronger, deeper. I can't tame it, no matter what I do, and the only option is for me to give in to it. I'm sorry, Onii-san. I have to choose him." I bowed my head and looked away.

"You understand... how dangerous this is for you, don't you? For the both of you?" Kanaye whispered.

"Aye." I raised my eyes and met his.

He shuddered and looked away. Away from my eyes, as gold as his, and meant for him, and him only.

I shuddered, too, dropping my eyes.

"Our words of binding..."

I looked at him.

"We are bound... and you and I will know exactly where we both are, but if we ignore the call... Remember what our parents said? 'If you are separate for a long time, your powers will fade and you will die. Thus is our curse, by the very Pureblood King of our first ancestor's time.' What will we do then?"

My voice was bleak. "I'll have to think about it."

"You can't expect us to _die_. We are the last of our kind!"

"As had been our parents before us."

"They never chose a _vampire_ to love."

"I did not choose this!"

Kanaye raised his head to stare at Kiryuu, who was looking suspiciously at us. My brother sighed, then stepped back. "Go."

"Onii-san?"

"Go to him. But if either of you get hurt... don't say I didn't warn you."

Kanaye turned around and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

_**LB: **_**I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. Dawn had already sent the draft to my last weekend, but since I was starting school already, I didn't have time to type, what's with those extra classes and all. AND since Dawn said someone was mad, I'd have to stay up to finish typing it. Hah! I never even update my other story, and rushed this out! But, the last few paragraphs, they were Dawn's original ones. Cause I really have to go already! I'm so sorry! Blame it on me, not Dawn. She's innocent!**

_**DFA: **_**Yes, I'm innocent! Arrest her, don't touch me!! (grins at Author Bells, who scowls back) Hey, let me go! ARGH!!! (tries to duck as readers begin to pelt her with rotten tomatoes)**

_**LB: **_**… I'm not your savior this time. Anyways, everyone, Read and Review!! Oh, and the actors are all in Hawaii… Dawn got them tickets for the second time, seeing as the first time Aido wanted to buy Pocky, and they turned out to be late because of that. Or at least, that's what they say…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**Watashi Daisuki Maro**_

**-No POV-**

Was it a sense of relief that he felt when he saw her sitting there, by the fountain? _She came…_ She stared at the sprays of water while her fingers were trailing the water absentmindedly. _What is she thinking? _Takuma thought he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted so badly to get through that interesting mind of hers.

The soft wind blew her long silver hair, making her look as though she was a model posing for a picture. He drew in an unneeded breath… His memory of her served no justice to that beauty of hers.

Sensing his approach, Ayumi raised her head, giving in a smile that didn't reach her eyes. At that second, Takuma decided that _he_ would make her laugh every single moment, _he _would ensure that genuine smile would be plastered on her angelic face forever.

She got up, her nightgown fluttering silently in the wind, and glided silently towards him, her face half hidden by the wind blown silver hair. Somehow, the emotions played on her face didn't seem right.

He offered her a tentative smile, which she merely nodded at.

As much as she wanted to leap on him and kiss him senselessly, she kept her distance still. Her eyes were wary, guarded and brooding all at the same time.

"I thought you were dead," Takuma blurted out. _Of course she wasn't dead you moron. You could've done better by greeting her, like… hi beautiful. _

Ayumi looked taken back.

"I was there everyday… even after that night," she replied.

"But I never saw you."

"Of course you always seemed to not notice my presence," she retorted.

Takuma stepped forward, ignoring the warning she gave by raising her hand to stop him from advancing any further. He grabbed her small wrist and pulled her body close to his. _Oh how our bodies fit perfectly… _Silently, he marveled at her slenderness.

The wind was not helping though. It blew her mouthwatering scent up to him, making the slight burn in his throat almost unbearable. _Damn, I should've taken the pills just now. _How he wished he could give in. He would give up anything just to taste her.

A smug smile appeared on her face, as though she heard his thoughts. Well, obviously she did. She's a mind reader, after all. Telepathy, and all that.

"You're thirsty." It was not a question, just merely a statement.

"Nothing I can't handle." He shrugged, though he was lying.

She cocked her head slightly and smiled genuinely, "I'd offer myself to you, but I wouldn't want to see what would happen after you drink it."

He looked at her, confused. He thought his thirst would be quenched once he drinks her blood, but no. The way she spoke of it, was as though the consequence was a bad thing.

He gulped.

She just smiled and gently twisted her wrists out of his grab and stepped back. "You shouldn't come too close to me," she murmured. "You saw what happened that night… I wouldn't want the past to repeat itself."

He ignored her and took her hand, tugging her along as they moved closer to the fountain. He sat and patted next to him, motioning her to take a seat. _Even if I had to die, I'd die happily granted having you by my side always. _She flinched.

Cautiously, she sat, her eyes glowing even a darker shade of red, and glowing brighter than ever. He could see that she was fighting the monster in her – the thirst she repressed to be with him – and felt a stab of sympathy for her.

"If I offer myself to you, you wouldn't take my blood, would you?" he asked.

Her body tensed and her eyes flashed up to his face. "No! I will never, ever do that. It's… too… dangerous." She seemed to force out the last three words.

"Because of your bloodlust? You think you wouldn't be able to stop?"

"No… Well, yes, that's part of the reason. But also, you'll turn into one like me. And it's an extremely painful process." She sighed. "We usually drain our victims dry so we don't have a horde of uncontrolled half-breeds to take care off. And… you wouldn't like being one of my kind. Really."

He whispered, "Maybe I will." In his heart, he knew he would sacrifice himself for her, no matter what.

She shot him a glare that sent shivers down his spine, but he supposed that was natural. After all, she was supposed to be even more terrifying that him.

He cleared his throat, wanting to get onto the better side of her, and more importantly, clear off the tension between them, "So, can you tell me more about yourself?"

Ayumi smiled half heartedly. "I supposed that's okay. What do you want to know?"

"How much are you like a vampire?" he asked almost immediately.

"Hmm… I drink blood?" she pointed out like it was very obvious, chuckling, "Anything else?"

"Do you die?" This was proceeding into the twenty questions game, he knew.

"Yes indeed, we can."

"What do you mean you can?" he queried, suddenly becoming very interested in the half-breeds. "Right, you mentioned that you're centuries old. So you _do _grow old?"

She seemed startled. "Umm, no we don't grow old… From babies, we grow like any other normal vampires till the age of sixteen. Halfway along those years, we kill our own parents for the power in their blood…" she looked uncomfortable, as though that fact was bothering her for ages, then shot him a sidelong glance, "That's what we live for, if you want to run away now, by all means, go ahead." Her voice was flat as she said that.

"Oh… No… I wasn't repulsed. I er… understand." He struggled to compose his features.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Half-bred toddlers take the blood from their mother's mouths. We are usually born at night so we can drink the fluid that makes us… half-breeds. We are born as full vampires, but we do not breathe, so we have to drink our parents' blood for the sake of survival. However, we don't grow fangs until the age of eight. Half-breed vampire children sleep during the day, but wake up at night, as a vampire, like what you saw the other day, when I could only turn into a vampire when the sun has set…"

She trailed off, her ancient eyes staring faraway, probably reliving some horrible memories of her life.

Then he noticed the small figure of hers was trembling. _Damn. I'm so stupid! I should've noticed how thin that piece of nightgown is. _He quickly removed his Night Class jacket, afraid that she might catch a cold, and slipped it onto her bare shoulders, covering her against the icy cold night wind.

She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You were cold," he said in answer to her questioning eyes. He noticed they didn't burn with thirst anymore and assumed that she had become accustomed to his scent.

"Thank you, but I don't freeze as I would if I were still human." A small laugh escaped from her lips, though short, he was instantly mesmerized by the wonderful sound, and captured by the haunted look in her eyes that followed the laugh.

She stood abruptly and he followed suit. She looked down at the ground as she whispered her next few words, "I don't burn, I don't hurt, I never feel cold… What sort of demon am I?" What was he going to say to that? She let out a quiet, pained laugh and answered her own question, "A demon with no feelings for her victims or whatsoever."

"That's not true," he objected, but regretted instantly when he saw her looking at him, her eyes probing him. "I mean… you _do_ have feelings, that I know of." _For me._

"How do you know that?" she whispered, whirling around and leaning forwards to him. Once again, her scent tempted him, unconsciously. He blinked and leaned forward, also unknowingly, until their face were but centimetres away from each other.

His green eyes fluttered shut, as his heart sped up, thumping so hard against his ribs that he was surprised he didn't combust to death. He wanted to drink her blood, to have a bond with her, to be with her forever – so_ badly_ and_ desperately _that it hurt.

"How can you be so sure that I have feelings for you? I can be luring you here to your death –fattening you up with love and feelings that just want to make you scream or die with the intensity of _wanting._ Wanting to be with me, to love me, to forever stay by my side, and before you know it, you're dead." Her sweet breath fanned across him and her voice was way harsh, as though stabbing through his heart, but her breath kept him in place, his eyes shut and the wheels in his mind turning so fast. "I could kill in any moment…" she whispered each word using a predator voice, then she drew back slightly.

Suddenly, it was all too much to bear. He needed a release, to spill some of the love that was building up so high in him. It hurt, and he wanted a remedy for that pain. So he did the only thing that he could think of.

Takuma caught her by her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, mustering all his emotions into that one kiss. He revelled in her intoxicating scent, one of his hand winding into her hair, the other holding her waist, pulling her closer towards him, as she stood there in surprise.

She let herself enjoy the kiss and deepened it unknowingly. Then she froze, her hands clenched into fists, and she shoved him away with unerring strength, and he fell backwards, startled slightly but in some insane part of his mind, he was pleased. _Very _pleased.

He touched his lips which were tingling in sensation. _How soft her lips are, how sweet… Better than human blood – not that I tasted them before…_

"Do not," she said clearly as if assuring herself, "and here, I repeat, do _not_ think that even if I may have real feelings for you, that we may even have a chance of getting together. The risk for both of us… even me, just standing here, right in front of you, that is a risk that I'm not willing to take, but…" She trailed off, grimacing, averting her gaze.

As she stared at the trees, her voice softened, and became like a musical lullaby, "I love you."

He stared at her, his mouth-hanging-open-shocked expression almost comical.

She gazed at him, smiled gently, and repeated the three words, stronger, louder, with feeling. His heart leaped, and picked up again, double-time. (which is actually very fast, considering the fact that a vampire's hearts is twice the time of a normal human's)

Then, Nakano Ayumi did something that he never expected her to do – not after his 'assault' anyway.

She leaned forward, hesitantly, and caught his face in her cold hands – making him shiver, but not from the cold, but from the delight of her holding him – and pressed her lips to his, very gently.

--

**-Nakano Ayumi-**

_The next day…_

"Wake up!" my roommate, Sahori, cried, whacking me with her pillows. In truth, I wasn't asleep. (Half-breeds need no sleep after they killed their parents.) I was merely pretending to be, as Sahori had seen sneaking in after the curfew, no way a human could not be tired after such a late night.

I pretended to groan and eyed her with my right eye, "What time is it?" I mumbled groggily, my voice thick with 'sleep'.

"Good morning little miss sunshine! Had a long night?" she teased and laughed. "Well, you have half an hour for you to get changed."

"Thanks," I murmured, getting up carefully and dragging my feet to the girl's bathroom. On the way to the door, I grabbed a towel and a fresh set of clothes. Once I was safely locked inside the bathroom cubicle, I turned on the tap and let the fresh warm water to run over me. Really, I could pass being an excellent actress by now.

My eyes were closed shut as scenes of last night played before me. The feelings of his warm lips still fresh in my mind. Just thinking about it already make my legs tremble, I had to support myself with both hands on the wall to prevent from slipping. I recalled exactly the way his hand had twisted itself into my hair, the way his hand supported my back, exactly the way our body moulded into each other perfectly, the way his lips moved against mine, the way his chest felt-muscular, toned, hard…

_You think too much,_ my brother accused me and I could imagine him narrowing his eyes at that moment.

With a sigh, I closed my mind to him without even bothering to reply. Serves him right for eavesdropping the best moments of my life.

_I'm not eavesdropping._ He snarled into my mind, breaking through my thin wall of defence easily. _You just think too much, seriously._

_Been spying, haven't you? _I snarled into my thoughts. _Last night, don't even think about denying._

That annoying brother of mine didn't reply, and I felt his mind close to me. _Hah, I knew it, he's feeling guilty. _I snorted quietly and closed my own mind before turning off the tap. Grabbing the soft fluffy towel, I dried myself and threw on the clothes before heading back to my room.

For the rest of the day, my thoughts were occupied by Takuma though I tried my best not to drift back to last night. On the other hand, my brother made snide comments each and every time. I no longer bothered to shut my mind anymore – the mere memory of Takuma's face made the anger and irritation melt away instantly, and all his comments became the background music of my mind.

Like the day before, I waited for him after school, slightly away from the bunch of crazy school girls. Really, you could go deaf easily. Never in my life have I seen such insane fans, screaming and shouting every single day.

Also like the day before, he met me there, whispered the time and place of our meeting, and walked off, giving me a chaste and not-so-subtle kiss on the cheek, earning him a disapproving glare from the other vampires, while me a gaggle of extremely jealous Day Class girls.

And, also like the day before, Kanaye met up with me and we argued quietly on both his and my safety.

Only one thing changed.

"Ayumi," he sighed. "The both of you weren't supposed to meet. You weren't supposed to fall in love. You are a _half-breed._ If you two... have children, what will they be? Can they be controlled? Will they be the creatures we are at night, but for longer? Twenty-four seven, maybe? Will they kill you and him when they are old enough?"

"I don't know, Kanaye. But I do know that you making snide comments on my every thought will not help me figure out my future, and his, and yours," I snarled quietly, and he stepped back, surprised.

"Ayumi, I didn't want to have to say this – not now, when you're still vulnerable in his grasp, and probably not ever –" he began.

"Then don't," I interrupted him.

"– but I have to. Watashi ni kansuru kagiri, you've chosen him... I'm leaving Cross Academy, and I'm never coming back. I will plan, and, one day, kill them when the time is right. I have gathered the information on the Purebloods, but our – my – task still remains undone, and I know I cannot do it if you continue to protect one of the targets. I also know that your vow to never reveal our plans and secrets to another is enough, so I will not take you away from here by force." His voice dropped lower. "I have told the Chairman that I am leaving, and tomorrow. Nothing anyone can say – nothing you can say," he corrected himself, "can change that. Sayonara, Itouto-san."

With that, he bowed stiffly and formally, and departed, leaving me rooted to the spot.

"Onii-san!" I whispered. He didn't slow, he didn't stop.

I rushed forward. "Onii-san!"

He whirled suddenly, and caught my wrist. "Ayumi," he whispered, his fingers trailing my face from my temple to my chin. He caught my chin and his lips brushed mine for a single moment before he pulled away, and whispered three words under his breath and left me.

I stayed there, until the sun had fallen and my change had been made, staring at the place where he had disappeared.

A tear trickled down my cheek. Then another. And another.

The three words he had whispered were, "_Watashi daisuki maro."_

_I love you, too._

* * *

_**DFA: **_**Sob sob! I feel so sad for her...**

_**LB: **_**I don't feel sad! Haha! **

_**DFA: **_**SOB! Well then, BE sad!!**

_**Ichijo: **_**Hey, why does she love her brother again? Doesn't she love me?**

_**Everyone: **_**Shut up, Ichijo.**

_**LB: **_**Actually, I don't know Ichijo. I pity you. Forget about her, I will treat you even better! *smirks* **

_**Ichijo: **_**That's right, blame a guy for being concerned for the girl he supposedly loves. (ignores a disgruntled Author Bells)**

_**DFA: **_**... Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**DFA: **_**Aloha, all! Sorry for the late update, because of a **_**certain**_** someone, who's currently hiding from you. (Author Dawn whispers – She's behind the chair if you're looking for her)**

**(Author Bells glares at Author Dawn from behind the chair) **

_**DFA: **_**And the characters are coming home tomorrow! It was a very long trip… I expect Ruka to have fallen for Kain by now… and Aido to have gotten over eating pocky. Fat chance for that, but a girl can hope, right?**

**Chapter 8: **_**The Voice I Loved the Most**_

**-No POV-**

Takuma walked alongside Kaname, bracing himself for the upcoming screams of the Day Class students. His footsteps were quicker than usual as he was eager to meet her again. His brow furrowed as he thought of the many reasons to why she didn't showed up the night before.

As the Night Class students were nearing the dorm gate leading to the crowd, he was wondering whether she would be there. If she was, would he mention about how he waited for her the whole night? If she wasn't, should he skip class just to look for her? _Did something bad happen to her?_

"Ichijo, you seem pretty down," Yuuki commented to him. Somehow, she had _finally _stopped calling everyone senpai. That was the only thing that irked the vampires the most – having _the_ Pureblood Princess address them as senpai.

Takuma forced a smile and shook his head, "Really? I didn't notice."

Yuuki raised her eyebrow and asked curiously, "Why the change of mood? This doesn't seem like the happy-go-lucky Ichijo that I've known."

He just shrugged, "Ah, well, sometimes your face will hurt if you smile too much."

Everyone chuckled quietly at his statement, believing him almost immediately. How well he could cover up his feelings with just a single humorous sentence.

Deep inside his heart, he missed her a lot, though they'd just been apart for twenty four hours at most? It was like… as though… _I think I've found my soul mate. _When she wasn't around, he felt like part of his soul wasn't there too.

His heart, his soul, his everything was taken by her. Truly, just the single mention of her beautiful name could drive him crazy, could make his heart beat erratically. He really _loved_ her, no matter how she convinced him that she's a monster. In fact, _he_ is a monster himself, so why should he be afraid of her?

However, what she felt for him… that was another thing. He was unsure, for her words were also, unsure. He could tell that she was struggling against something that probably didn't even concern him.

But, he was concerned about her, her everything. He knew that if she didn't make her feelings clear, it would torture him for the rest of the eternity. He needed to know.

He knew that he would do anything just to be with her, just to be by her side, even if she didn't want him to; even if it costs him his own life.

--

_**A week later…**_

**-Nakano Ayumi-**

Being separated from my biological brother is the hardest thing to accept in the entire universe. Fine, probably not the hardest, but still… We'd been together since… well, practically forever! And suddenly, just one little farewell, and he was gone, whether for good or bad I don't know.

Every single night, I tried so hard to search for him as far as I could before the sun rises, so Sahori wouldn't know I've gone out. Due to the fact that I missed out my hunt every night, my thirst was soon becoming too much to bear till the extent that even blood tablets would satisfy it, but I ignored the aching throat, desperate to find him, to tell him how much I cared for him, and most importantly, how much I loved him.

I could sense Takuma's worry and loneliness every evening, when I didn't show up outside the gate like I used to. I overheard him asking a girl where I was, and she replied to him that I hadn't been in class since I was ill, at the same time, flirting with him. _Ugh, I wanted to kill her. Also, it wasn't the time for jealousy, Ayumi, Kanaye is your main focus now!_

Like what I said, I was ill. But, I wasn't, honestly. That was what I told Sahori to tell everyone. She obliged because she knew that Kanaye was gone and we were a pretty close as siblings, so yeah… She didn't know much else though.

Tonight was no different than other nights.

I raced along, breathing heavily as I pushed myself to my limits, keeping my senses high, searching every thought around me, hoping that by chance, he was still nearby.

I stopped and gazed up upon the dark blue sky, staring at the white full moon. It was high up already, and I was still at the same place where I always had to stop each night.

Recklessly, I continued running, not caring if anyone had found me missing. All I wanted at that moment was to find him. Any explanations to the others would have to wait. Their opinions didn't matter.

Perhaps, I'll never ever step back to that school.

Yes, I'll never leave my brother's side, forever. I'll keep away from Takuma and stop loving him. It was just as easy as that. I could do it. I _had _to, because I loved my brother too.

_I've been waiting for you to say that. _An all too familiar voice penetrated my mind, and I whirled around, trying to scent him, but it was a failed attempt.

He stepped out behind a tree, and walked towards me. His blood red eyes that I was sure matched mine glowed in the darkness. I stared at his figure, his face, feeling stricken, pained and shocked, all emotions at the same time.

Stricken because I realized that I had no time to bid goodbye to everyone; pained because I knew I unconsciously made up my choice to not see Takuma anymore; and shocked at the sight of my beloved brother.

"I never left," he whispered softly, his voice a deep lullaby. "I stayed with you every day, watching as you ran to find me, always hiding in the shadows, seeing your disappointed face as you went back, alone."

I felt lost and puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making an attempt to close our distance.

_Wait,_ I whispered silently in my thoughts, then shielded my mind to get some privacy to organize my thoughts.

Once I was sure that I was safe behind the barrier I built to hide my inner thoughts, I allowed myself to break down inwardly, feeling the deathly longing for Takuma, my love. I realized how much I would miss him, how much he meant and still means to me, how hard it was to just forget him for I couldn't let go every single memory about him.

I closed my eyes and let an image drift to me: Takuma, his green eyes filled with sadness and worry, searching for me endlessly, tears trickling down his gorgeous face. I knew that if I'd left him alone, he'll choose a noble vampire more suited to him, but I _couldn't_ stand that_._ _Jealousy again – ugh, Ayumi, what's wrong with you?_ I knew exactly what was wrong with me – I had fallen in love with him, unconditionally and irrevocably.

"Ayumi? What's wrong?" My brother finally stood right in front of me, and was brushing the tears I never knew I'd shed with his hands.

"I..." I could never give him the answer. If he knew, he'd run away again, and I didn't think I could bear that.

"Ayumi!" My head whipped to the sound of that voice, the voice I was longing for at that very moment. My brother let out a hiss of fury, but made no other movement, just standing there like a statue, glaring at the place where the person I so longed for had called out my name.

Takuma stepped out of the trees, flanked by two other vampires – Soeun Ruka and Akatsuki Kain. Behind them, panting, was Aido Hanabusa. _Typical Aido… He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. I wonder how Takuma got him to come out._

The three vampires following Takuma did a double take when they saw my blood red eyes fixed upon them. I could hear their thoughts – _are they vampires, too?_

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Takuma's alluring scent drifted towards me.

I started to step forward, but stopped myself. Venom was already pooling in my mouth but I struggled to keep my feet on the ground.

I wished I could say the same for my brother.

He let out a snarl of pure thirst, and slipped into a crouch for exactly a moment before he pounced.

In desperation, I lunged forward and placed myself in front of him as Kanaye's clawed hand came down and pain ripped through my stomach, making me gasp.

The smell of blood was everywhere, and I was getting dizzy. I fell down and was quickly saved by a pair of strong arms, Takuma's I knew it so well.

"Ayumi! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't… I didn't know! Please!" Kanaye had finally regained his 'humanness', his eyes wide and his mouth moving so quickly I wasn't sure what else he said.

My eyes were drooping as I whispered weakly, knowing they would hear me anyway, "It's okay. I'm fine… I'm fine…"

Takuma grasp on me became tighter, I could feel tears falling on my face, "No, you're not okay! You're bleeding a lot. I'm going fetch you a doctor." A doctor? What do these vampires need doctors for? I chuckled quietly, and gasped as pain zapped up my body.

"Please don't leave me. Stay by my side." I used my last ounce of energy to wipe his tears off and smiled. "Don't cry. It's not like I'm dying." I laughed softly again, which hurt my wound even more, and I winced.

Takuma gave me a weak smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Kanaye snarled at Takuma and I turned to shoot daggers at him with my eyes, knowing that it'll be enough to keep him calm for a moment – at least I had enough strength to do that. "Kanaye," I warned. He didn't care and wrapped his fingers around Takuma's delicate looking neck. I shuddered, and would have fallen to the floor if not for Akatsuki Kain, who caught me.

"No! Don't! If you want to kill him, you must get past me first," I cried out, wanting so badly to take away Kanaye's hands, but I was too weak. I tried to reach out to my brother, but my fingers merely brushed his sleeve. Ruka and Aido were now in battle stance, ready to kill him if he'd so much started to tighten his grip. "No," I whispered.

The blood loss was making my energy run out. I was going to loss my consciousness soon. It was too soon. I had to confess my feelings, I had to tell them who I like most.

_Who? Who? Kanaye? Takuma? Which one I could live without? If Takuma were to die, would I die with him? If Kanaye were to be murdered, would I kill myself and go with him to the world after death?_

I wracked my brain and tried my very best to search for the person who stayed in the deepest part of my heart.

"Ayumi…" Takuma whispered.

That did it.

"Takuma. I love Takuma. If he dies, my life would be meaningless," I whispered softly before darkness took over me. The last thing I heard was 'Quick! We're going back to my house now!" It was Takuma's voice, hoarse from Kanaye's tightening fingers.

It was the voice I loved the most.

* * *

_**DFA: **_**Review please! I'll love you for it, and you'll get a free preview! **


	10. Chapter 9

**_LB: _Hello everyone! **

**_DFA: _ELLOOOO!!!**

**_LB: _Don't worry, she's just high... No, it's not infectious, and yes, she'll stay high until Kaname and Ichijo manage to pin her down. (Author Bells turns to look at Kaname and Ichijo, tracking Author Dawn, who is now jumping up and down like a pogo stick. Author Dawn jumps on Ichijo and bounces on his back. Ichijo runs around in circles, screaming bloody murder. Kaname becomes terrified and runs away) And it looks like I'll have to pin her down, because Sir Coward has run away... Until then, please enjoy!**

**_DFA: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! _Please leave reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_**Conversations**_

_Everything was white. It was cold, too. Snow fell from the sky, settling gently on me as I ran at a quick, steady pace, my heart filled with dread and my ears ringing loudly. My breath came in quick pants, and I raised my head to glare at the sinking moon. _

_I took in a deep breath, and caught his scent. I turned that way and ran forward again._

_There was a strange, lead-like weight in my chest, like I was about to lose something that I really loved. _

_He cannot die._

_--_

I woke up in a strange place, on a strange bed, but the scent was not strange to me.

No, the scent was one my brain will remember forever.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at the man who I have chosen to be with.

Takuma smiled down at me, looking relieved that I was actually alive. I ignored that, and my eyes drifted to his jugular. Unconsciously, one hand rose and stroked the vein tenderly. I felt my fangs lengthen and venom filled my mouth.

Wait, _fangs _and _venom_?

I turned and looked out the window.

Yep, it was dark.

"You're thirsty."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," I replied sarcastically, sitting up and looking at him. He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes before hopping out of the bed.

"Wait, where're you going?" he demanded, suddenly beside me.

"Out. I need to hunt, and I'd prefer you stay away until I do."

"You can't go out!" he cried. "You were just... I mean, three days ago, you..."

I sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. I was fatally injured and only just came around. But haven't you learned anything from being with me?"

"Umm... no?"

I snarled.

He chuckled, and pushed me down onto the bed. "Go rest," he told me. "I'll come back with a bunch of blood tablets and water. We can't take the risk for you to go hunting around here... you might bite the wrong person."

I blinked. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow," he replied. "All the vampires are coming here to celebrate, because I've – how do I put it? – 'graduated' from Cross Academy, with Kaname. Yuuki has been pulled out to be with him, and Seiren, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Shiki are ditching. They want to hear your story." Takuma grinned and kissed my forehead before bounding away.

"Wait!" I called after him, sitting up.

He stopped and turned around, a wary look in his eye. I assumed he knew what was coming.

"Where's..." I swallowed and tried again. "Where's Kanaye?"

A shadow crossed his face and he walked away.

"Takuma!" I yelled after him. He didn't turn around.

A few seconds later, Kanaye walked in, his eyes guarded and his expression blank.

"What is it, Imouto-chan?"

His voice sent waves of relief to me. I was afraid that he'd killed himself already for what he did to me, but no, he was fine.

"Of course I am."

I sighed. "Get out of my head already, will you?"

He didn't smile.

I stared at him. "Are you mad at me?"

He seemed startled at that prospect. "No. Why would I be?"

I avoided his gaze as I answered. "Well... I chose him... over you. I thought you'll be tearing down these walls and yelling at me to take you back. To be with you, always." I raised my eyes to meet his.

Now he averted his gaze.

"You chose him. I cannot do anything against your will, because..." he broke off, and turned away. He was gone before I even formed his name in my mouth.

Takuma came back, holding a glass of water and a box of Blood Tablets. I sniffed the air warily as he opened the box and dropped three tablets inside. It smelled a little like blood... but it wasn't so enticing.

He handed me the glass and I took it, eyeing it. Cautiously, I took one sip, and almost had to spit it back out again.

On the contrary, I swallowed it in and pulled a face.

Takuma laughed. "Takes some getting used to, but we'll like you to use these from now on. You're too... how do I put it? Unpredictable. Right now, Rima, Shiki and Kain are trying to coax your brother to do the same."

I flinched quietly at the words 'your brother'.

"Sorry," Takuma mumbled.

I shook my head, and, taking a deep breath, downed the rest of the concoction, pulling another face as I did.

When I looked up, Kuran Kaname was staring at me, his sister peeking out from his side. She gave me a cheery wave. I acknowledged it with a small nod before staring back at Kaname.

"Umm..." Takuma looked back and forth between us, then walked out the door, saying that Aido probably needed help with the television set. He gave me a small smile as he passed. Yuuki darted after him.

"So," Kaname stated, as soon as Takuma was out of earshot.

"So," I echoed, my voice chiming after his deep one.

"A half-breed."

"What about half-breeds?" I asked warily.

Kaname smiled slightly. "Nothing. It just explains a lot, like how the Council has managed to kill so many strong vampires who displease them by themselves."

I cocked my head to one side and let the glow of my eyes increase, showing my confused feelings. I didn't reply to his words.

"Did you kill the Council Representative who was sent here?"

I smiled. _I should probably show him how scary I can be. Maybe, just maybe, he'll send Takuma away from me, and that'll be better. I don't want to hurt any of these people._ "Ah. Hiro. He came to give my brother and me a message... too bad I ate him before he could say a word."

If Kaname was surprised, he showed nothing.

"The innocent girl?"

My smile grew wider. "Aye. She tasted good... although Kanaye will enjoy it more. He prefers females, of course. Like all male vampires."

Kaname looked unimpressed.

"Did you kill Hanazono Sakura's best friend, causing the poor girl to stay awake each night, waiting for the two of you to come to her and drain her like you drained her father and his friends?"

I started, my eyes widening. "No. Maybe Kanaye..."

"No. He gave us his memories since the day he entered Cross Academy."

_Why would Kanaye do that? Maybe he wants to lure them into a false sense of security..._

My brother snorted. _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

I growled aloud, causing Kaname's eyes to widen slightly.

_Get out of my head!!!_

His chuckle faded away into silence.

"Do you want my memories?" I asked.

Kaname stared at me calmly before answering. "No. If Ichijo trusts you, then I do, too, as do all the vampires under my care."

I raised one eyebrow. "What if his trust is wrong? What if, right now, my brother and I are planning to destroy you? Maybe we've lured you and your darling sister here to destroy you, under the orders from the Council."

Kaname smirked. I snarled, and started to get up, only to fall back down when a wave a dizziness crossed me. Following the dizziness was a wave of nausea, and I clenched my fists, fighting it back. My ears rang loudly, and I was reminded of my dream.

"Don't fight."

This voice was not Kaname's anymore – it was Takuma's.

He laid a gentle hand on my head, and I was oddly comforted. It was like... having a parent again.

Only I've never loved my parents like I loved him.

"Takuma..." I breathed.

"Don't fight," he repeated. "Kaname had Ruka put something in the water to sedate you, in case you fainted or something, and started to trash like you did just now."

"I was moving?" I mumbled tiredly. The drugs must be setting in. What was a half-breed who can't even fight back sleeping drugs?

His lips moved, but the ringing in my ears became too much. My vision flickered, and I slipped quietly into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Author Dawn lies on the floor, wrapped in a Dawn-proof cloth, looking disgruntled as a triumphant Author Bells duct tapes her mouth)**

**_DFA: _Mmmph mm mmmmmph!!!**

**_LB: _Ichijo ran out halfway, so I had to do it alone... HAHHA GIRL POWER!!! (Author Dawn glares up at Author Bells and tries to worm away) Oh, no you don't! I don't have the energy to chase you around again. (turns to readers) Anyways, please review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_DFA:_ Hey, hey HEY!!! Sorry for the long wait!! Was busy... I think Bells is... where is she? BELLS! Get your ass here!!**

**(muffled noise comes from under the pile of sleeping vampires)**

**_DFA: ... _****Ah, I see where she's at. (Author Dawn kicks pile of sleeping vampires. Now, the pile of sleeping vampires becomes the pile of ANGRY sleeping vampires!) ... Oops.**

**_LB: _Oops is right. (Author Bells crawls out from under the pile of angry, scrabbling sleeping vampires) Do I have to constantly remind you that you could just cut one of those extras on the set and they'll be away? (sees glaring extras) Haha, just kidding! (heh)**

**_DFA:_ Um... yes mommy...**

**_LB:_ Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_**True Love**_

_Two days later..._

"Ayumi! What are you doing out here? I told you to call me if you needed anything!" Takuma sounded agitated.

"God damn it, Takuma, I can get down the stairs for a glass of blood tablet myself! Two days in bed is more than enough for me." The half-breed sounded irritated, but love saturated her voice as she talked to the blond vampire.

Ayumi sighed at the look on his face.

"Chill_ax_ Takuma! I'm not going to fall from fatigue, unless, of course, you decided to drug me for no apparent reason," she said wryly, shooting a wink at the young Pureblood Princess, Kuran Yuuki, who was at the bottom of the stairs. Yuuki giggled.

_It's almost hard to believe that Kanaye is long gone_, Ayumi thought suddenly, as her eyes, as always, scanned the faces in front of her for a glimpse of her brother. Disappointment washed over her yet again as she saw that he was gone.

Takuma slipped an arm around her shoulders and ignored the annoyed, playful look she shot him as he helped her down. Aido snickered until Kain stepped meaningfully on his foot, making him jump and glare at his cousin.

Yuuki touched the half-breed's arm when she was finally down from the 'treacherous' stairs.

Ayumi eyed Ruka's and Rima's rosy and lightning blue elaborate dresses, and the males' tuxedos, all black or white. Then, she turned to look at Takuma, beside her, in black one. Her eyes drifted to Yuuki's even more elaborate silver dress, and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, there's either one party coming up that I don't know about, or you vampires love to wear things like these." She reached over and tapped the sparkling rose that was clipped on Yuuki's dress.

"We did tell you there was a party," Takuma reminded her.

Ayumi looked blankly at him.

"Remember, we told you that you had to drink blood tablets because..."

"Oh!" Memory clicked. "Right." She grinned. "I'm going into hiding." She started to turn back up the stairs when at least four vampires grabbed her: her arms, her neck, and her waist. She had no doubt who chose the latter.

"Hey!"

"We're going to announce your presence!" Yuuki blurted. "Because you and Ichijo..."

A blush flowed over the young Pureblood's cheeks as Ayumi turned her head – with some difficulty – to glare at her.

"You can't do that! The Council of Ancients..." she trailed off as Kaname looked up with some interest to stare at her. The vampires who were holding onto her loosened their hold and backed away one step to look at her.

"They survived, did they? Even with Ichiou gone."

It was Ayumi's turn to blush. Colour flooded her cheeks and she looked away from him.

"Gomen."

Kaname raised his eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?"

She shrugged. "I'm not supposed..." she trailed off again, and muttered, "gomen," once more before turning away.

Takuma sighed, and caught her arm. "We won't announce who you are," he promised. "It's just that..." he broke off suddenly as she looked at him, a glimmer of softness in her human eyes.

"I will not go."

"For me," he breathed, leaning closer.

She bit her lip and looked away, shrugging out of his hand. She moved up the stairs, her eyes downcast and her bottom lip trembling.

"Good night," her voice rang out, changing, as the sun set outside the window.

With that, she ran up, and they heard the door slam, and the locks clicking.

--

Takuma sighed, and glanced at an amused-looking Kaname, who now had his arm around his beloved sister, Yuuki. She was fidgeting with her dress – it can't be very comfortable.

"I'll go up and get her dressed," Ruka offered, already starting upwards with both Rima and Seiren in tow. "Yuuki-sama, are you coming?"

"Wait!"

Takuma's voice stopped her. She turned, surprised.

"Yes?" All the girls stared at the blond-haired boy.

"Are you sure you girls can handle her alone? She's not... human anymore," Takuma mumbled the last part, shooting a glance at Kaname. Kaname just smiled.

"Yuuki's with them. She'll be fine," Kaname assured him. Then, he pushed his little sister forward gently. "I'll see you later, Yuuki." Yuuki blushed, and nodded, and followed Ruka, Seiren and Rima up the stairs.

Takuma's eyes followed them, and Aido snickered again.

"You really want to see her that bad, ne, Ichijo?" Takuma glared at the other blond, who yelped at the deathly look in his eyes and ducked behind his cousin. "I'll shut up now," he promised. "Just don't hurt me."

Kaname chuckled and moved to a couch, where he took a seat.

"Might as well wait and see if they need us."

--

"And may I present to you... Lady Ayumi!"

Yuuki's cheery voice drifted from up the stairs, and all the male vampires glanced up to see the female vampires parade down the stairs, followed by a beautiful, pouting Ayumi.

"Thanks a lot, Yuuki," Ayumi said sarcastically, lifting her skirts as she drifted down. Takuma, who had a good view of Aido, saw his eyes bug out and his jaw drop at the half-breed's beauty. Not many of them had seen her when she was a 'vampire'.

Behind him, Akatsuki cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably, and Shiki's eyes were only for Rima. Same goes to Kaname, who enveloped Yuuki in a hug.

Ayumi glanced at Takuma, and her cheeks turned pink.

"I look terrible, don't I?"

He hadn't realized that he was staring at her almost in the same way Aido was. He snapped his jaw shut and looked away, fingering the tassels on his shirt.

"No. You look beautiful."

She laughed, and he heard Aido swallow. "Yeah, right."

She came closer to him and took his hands in her frozen ones. He raised his eyes to meet hers, bracing himself for the blood-red gaze she possessed, and gasped when he realized that they were now glowing a beautiful, sapphire blue.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes widening.

He coughed. "Your... eyes..."

Kaname cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at the Pureblood Prince.

"The reason why her eyes have changed colour is you, Ichijo, and these." He held up the blood tablets. "Blood makes her eyes red, but these not only make her weaker than an average half-breed, they also change the colour of her eyes, showing that she is currently 'tamed' by you."

Takuma stared at the beautiful girl. "You're weaker now?"

She laughed. "I'm still stronger than you!" she tapped his nose lightly, and sighed. "But yes, I am weaker than I usually am."

"Gomennasai," Takuma mumbled. He felt like it was his fault, which, according to Kaname, it was.

"Don't worry. I've always wanted to be... normal." She sighed. "But I guess it's a hard thing to wish for, right? Because I'll never be normal, will I?" Ayumi's eyes dimmed slightly, and she ducked her head.

Takuma took her in his arms.

"To me, you are always normal," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, and he breathed in her intoxicating smell. "I love you."

She sniffed. "Don't make me cry, or Ruka's expertise in makeup will be wasted."

Takuma chuckled, and rubbed the small of her back lightly as everyone watched on.

They were watching true love at work.

* * *

**_BA:_ Please review!! Your comments are very much (Author Dawn goes 'wanted' and Author Bells goes 'appreciated')**

**_DFA:_ Aw, damn! We have to work on that.**

**(Author Bells makes a sound of agreement and yawns)**

**...**

**_BA: _Till the next chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**LB: Sorry for the long wait, everyone!**

**(Muffled noise comes from storeroom cupboard)**

**LB: Dawn's stuck in there because the vampires wanted their revenge... I'm not letting her out because Zero threatened to unstuff my pillow. ^^ **

**Zero: That's what I did.**

**LB: Anyways, on with the show! Please leave reviews. -smile-**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 11:** My Angel**_

_-Nakano Ayumi-_

Party? What's a party? Pardon me, because I do know well what party is, but I just think it's useless to attend such a time-wasting activity. But for the sake of Takuma, Yuuki (whose birthday it was) and the rest of my vampire friends, I would attend with a fake smile plastered to my face and an air of charm.

Although I never did promise to wear a dress.

I lay on my bed, staring at the painted starry sky on the ceiling of my room. The over-sized picture was calming, and it soothed my frayed nerves and burning throat. How I longed to bite into a living creature, and drain it's life...

I picked up my pillow to muffle my cry of longing.

Out of sudden, a very flustered Ruka barged into my room without even knocking. Where do manners go these days?

Usually, I could've heard them and easily escaped from the room, but I had been too busy imagining what it would feel like to have my fangs into something that's alive. Maybe Ruka'll do...

"Ayumi! Look at the time! It's four thirty and you're not ready yet? The party starts at six, SHARP!" Ruka shrieked while pointing at the clock on my nightstand.

I groaned. "Ruka, bathing takes 5 minutes, drying my hair takes approximately 4 minutes, applying simple make-up takes 3 minutes, another 3 minutes for choosing the dress and wearing it. Total time taken would be 15 minutes. So, I don't see what's the point of getting ready now," I said with a sigh, and rolled over on my other side so my back was to her. It wasn't like I needed a bed, but sometimes I liked the comfortable mattress too much to let it go.

Ruka's eyebrows shot up. "Did you just say simple make-up?"

Rima, who I hadn't notice walk in, raised her eyebrow and shook her head, "Ayumi, run when you still can."

"Why should I?"

I propped up one elbow and turned back over to face them, pretending to be buried in one of those manga Takuma forced upon me. Do fictional vampires really turn into dust in the sun? That's very interesting. Then I almost regretted my words when Ruka pounced on me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "I am going to take charge of your makeover, are you clear?" she snarled into my face. Her eyes pierced into mine and I gulped. The wonder of a fashionista! She could make someone as deadly as me feel afraid. It was sort of a new feeling for me, and somehow, I liked it. It made me feel more… normal?

"Go take a bath!"

I stared at her. She commanded, "Now!"

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, you're blocking the way."

I stared pointedly at the doorway to my bathroom behind her, and she quickly straightened and moved aside. "Now, will you please go take a shower while Rima and I go grab all the things we got today in the shopping trip you never showed up in?"

I winced, and shivered involuntarily. The facial expression she had when she said the word 'things' was so witch-like. It was as though she was going to take her torturing gadgets. With another shudder, I grabbed my towel and obediently trotted off to the bathroom, hoping that if I were a good girl, she wouldn't torture me as much.

After a quick and soothing bath, I put on my fluffy robe and sat on the edge of my bed.

This time, I heard their footsteps loud and clear before they even entered my room. The door clicked open and they came in, each carrying two huge paper bags with vampire ease.

Rima took out a few sets of clothing and laid them on my bed. Next to her, Ruka was glancing from my bed to me, clearly assessing which pieces of cloth would suit me more. Their eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration - a comical expression - so, I followed their gaze to the few set of clothes on my bed, and my eyes widened in horror. Then I remembered the theme: Winter Wonderland.

I stuttered, "You… you aren't expecting me… to… to wear these?" I held up one metallic pink tube top and the leather mini skirt in disgust. It didn't even suit the theme!

Ruka took both items from my hand and threw them back into the paper bag. "Of course we don't, darling," she said sweetly. "Now, let's see..."

Both of them continued rummaging their paper bags and holding the dresses - with horror, they are all dresses - up against me, and finally they settled on an intricately woven white floor-length silk dress with real diamonds - who paid for this? Because that person was going to have to pay for more than a thousand dollar dress - and golden thread - I'd bet that it was real gold; oh boy, that person was going to suffer - stitched along the neckline in the design of a dozen flowers, scattered and held together by only a single thread. It was a long and loose sleeved dress, just off the shoulders, and ruffles went all the way down the middle front of my skirt. Ruka tied a ribbon - with a dark red rose that was dusted with gold pinned on- around neck, purring that it was Takuma's request (apparently I'd never smelled so appallingly luscious ever before, and Takuma was protective that I would be bitten before he could taste my blood. It's sweet... annoying, but sweet). Rima gave me gold-dusted pure white small heels to wear. Though I put up much fight against the attire, the mere sentence of "Takuma will love you in this" was enough to make me back down.

Then, Rima took some of my hair from the side of my head to braid while Ruka applied light makeup - at my insistence and to her annoyance. Ruka finished up with my mascara - the last touch-up she added - just as Rima was clasping my braided ends around my newly curled hair with a red and gold leaf. I had had my eyes closed all this while, and I never looked at myself in the dress, afraid that I might panic and lose control of myself. Something was placed on my head, and I identified it as a golden headband, its ends not exactly meeting, but just passing around each other. Tiny rubies were set at the very ends, sparkling away.

"Here, open your eyes."

Ruka sounded excited, so I did, slowly, then my eyes shot open as I glimpsed the angel in the mirror. No, she wasn't an angel. It was me, but I had lost the look of a half-mad half-breed, and my usually glowing red eyes were a much softer gray - why were they gray? But I didn't know.

My hand shaking, I reached out to touch the girl in the mirror.

Then, I turned on Ruka and threw my arms around her. Tears were on the verge of flowing out when she reminded me, "Oh my. Ayumi! Don't you dare to smudge the make-up I applied. Imagine all my hard work going down the drain," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed by my act of affection.

"Thank you. Thank you!" I said sincerely to the both of them, letting Ruka go to go and hug Rima.

She patted my back awkwardly, "Ayumi, you are beautiful. Just with a little magic done by the Night Duo, you're ready to go out and make every guy drool over you." She added in a whisper, "Kaname-sama too."

All three of us giggled and they quickly went back to their rooms to change themselves - I was touched that they decided to do me over first before they went to change themselves. By 5.45 pm, I was out of the room and was on my way to the Ballroom Hall, where the party was being held. Takuma agreed to meet me there, as I knew he would be busy helping Kaname doing this and that. He was too nice for his own good.

Halfway there, a scent hit my nose and I identified it immediately. Kanaye's. He was looking for me.

Worry nudging my head, I walked into the doorway of the ballroom with the other guests, where quiet music was already playing.

--

_-No POV-_

Takuma saw her coming in, the light of his life, and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. Indeed, all the males (except for Kaname, who had eyes for no one but Yuuki) had turned their heads at her entrance. His eyes ran over her, from her golden headband to her gold-dusted shoes, and he smiled. He didn't notice the look of worry cross her face as he stepped forward to meet her.

"Ayumi," he said with a smile, and proffered his elbow. Ayumi - who had managed to arrange her features into a relaxed smile - took it, and he led her over to where Yuuki and Kaname were sitting with Aido's family.

Aido's father, Reiichi, spotted them as they came together, arms linked. A smile spread across his face, and he addressed Takuma when they were within earshot. "This is the fiancee, is she? Very good choice, Ichijo-sama."

He felt Ayumi's confusion when the sentence came out his mouth, and he just smiled.

"Arigato, Aido-sama," Takuma said respectfully to him, bowing slightly.

Reiichi turned to Ayumi, and bowed elegantly to her, one hand crossed over his chest. "Good evening, my lady. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Ayumi's startled eyes flicked to Takuma's and he nodded once, tightly. She turned back to Reiichi, and said in a clear voice, "My name is Nakano Ayumi."

Reiichi frowned for a moment, and Ayumi seemed to stop breathing for a moment, but he just smiled again and said, "I don't think I've heard of you before, my lady."

Takuma cut in before she could answer, "Her family was very protective of her, and kept her locked up in their house. Only recently, when her parents passed on and she managed to escape from that imprisonment, have we met each other. And I daresay I am lucky to meet her." He gave her a warm, loving smile, and Hanabusa - from the table - caught the look, and coughed to hide laughter. Kain sighed and stepped on his cousin's foot, making him yelp in pain.

Reiichi ignored his son's antics. "I see," he said interestedly, staring hard at Ayumi. She stepped slightly closer to Takuma, but the movement wasn't lost on Reiichi - he raised his eyebrows, but smiled again. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady," he told her, and stepped aside.

"The pleasure was mine," she replied calmly, and allowed Takuma to steer her to the empty seat next to Yuuki's. Yuuki's eyes lit up when she saw Ayumi in the dress. "Oh, good! You're wearing the dress!"

Ayumi's eyes narrowed slightly, but no death threats exited her mouth because Kaname was looking their way. He must've read the insults spilling from her mind, however, because he raised his eyebrows, and coughed.

The time passed, and Takuma had the pleasure of dancing with his love a few times, and other times with other nobles who didn't look exactly happy that he was taken. Nor were the men who danced with his Ayumi - anyone could tell that the noble dancing with her now was trying his best to win her over, but she looked slightly bored. When the song was over, Takuma saw her disappear into the crowd. He let go the hands of the noble he was currently dancing with, excusing himself - and ignoring the pout she gave him - to go chase Ayumi.

He saw her disappear out onto the balcony, and slipped after her.

"Ayumi?"

She turned, and looked at him.

He gave her a smile, and joined her behind the railing, staring up at the stars.

"Beautiful," he whispered to the sky. The stars sparkled back at him. Ayumi gave a small noise that was halfway a whimper and a choke, and he turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her tenderly, taking her hand.

He was surprised when she withdrew that hand, and looked up with tears glimmering in her eyes.

Her full lips quivered, and she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

And she whirled around, and, with surprising agility, leaped over the railing and into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**LB: **_**Hey, everyone!!!=D**

_**DFA: **_**Hello!!**

_**LB: **_**Damn it, Dawn, how many more chapters are you going to make us do? **

_**DFA: **_**Umm… well, I think there are about three or four more chapters left. ^^ I can't wait to finish this, because then I can concentrate on my next project… or my current one: Legacy!! When that's done, I'd start White Wings… or maybe when that's half finished, White Wings will enter the scene. Hey, Bells, why don't you start your own VK story too?**

_**LB: **_**Nope. *gulp* One story is enough to give me headache. Another VK, I'd jump off the roof. Haha! Joking!**

_**Aido: **_**Maybe she's scared…**

_**Ruka: **_**Don't taunt her! She'll make you do something you don't want to do.**

_**Yuuki: **_**Yeah, she's well known for that.**

_**DFA: **_**Anyways, on with the show!!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twelve: **_**The War**_

Takuma let out an involuntary cry of shock, and he slammed his hands down on the railing, leaving a dent there. Staring into the darkness, he saw her ivory dress flutter, and land on a giant bird. The bird screamed triumphantly into the air and spread its humongous wings. Takuma watched it fly away, with her on its back.

Seeing her back, getting further away every second, there was nothing he could do, nothing at all…

The scent of her blood wafted back on a teasing wind, as the scream of her pain rang in his ears, tearing into his heart.

"Ayumi!" he cried, causing several of the party guests to turn and stare at him. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. _Please don't cry in front of so many guests… _He reminded himself. But, with his love gone, he couldn't control his emotions.

Aido and Kain came hurrying over at his shout. "Ichijo, what happened to her? Where is she?" Aido asked him.

Takuma's hand trembled and clenched, causing the innocent stone railing to crack under the force of his strength.

"Ichijo?"

Yuuki came over as well, with Kaname close behind her. For once, Kaname's tranquil presence did nothing to help the vice president.

Sighing, he laid one gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Ichijo, be calm and tell us what happened."

Behind that friendly and calm voice, there was an order, but Ichijo just stood there, staring down into the darkness in complete shock. He wouldn't believe it. The girl whom he promised to take care of, to protect, was gone, was taken away, in front of him.

Everyone else was whispering among themselves. "How could he disobey the Pureblood Prince?" "Wow, look at how closely-bonded these people are." "I wonder who caused such a chaos."

The length of Ichijo's body trembled with anxiety and worry; he was so tense that Kaname had to take back his hand after a minute.

"Ichijo-san?" Yuuki asked in a small and gentle voice.

Some part in his gentlemanly mind told him not to worry the young girl, so he turned his head mechanically to give Yuuki a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Yuuki didn't look very reassured with that smile as lacked of the happiness he always carried, but she gave him a smile back nonetheless.

He relaxed slightly, but still he trembled.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yuuki whispered, putting one calming hand on his back. Kaname bristled slightly, then sighed in resignation. It did no good to be jealous now. Takuma's situation needed to be taken care of, before he goes crazy.

Automatically, like a shell without its soul, Takuma's mouth opened to retell his tale, but the memory of her throwing herself overboard sliced into his mind like an icy dagger, and he winced. He hunched over the railing, breathing hard, and closed his eyes and mind against the hurt. He then used the railing as his stress reliever, clenching his hands so the stone cracked and broke, falling down into the darkness, like she did just minutes ago.

"Ichijo," Yuuki whispered sadly as the older boy's hands broke the railing.

Kaname stroked his sister's hair. "He'll be fine."

Yuuki shuddered suddenly, and closed her eyes.

"What do you see, Yuuki?" Kaname asked her, recognizing the symptoms of an incoming vision.

"They're coming," she said in a remote, faraway voice that chilled everybody's bones with fear. Aido actually flinched at the tone. "All of them. Marching through the woods. Not far. They… he's with them. Leading. Coming again. He survived. He wants revenge."

"Who's he?" Aido mumbled, still shaking with fear. Kain put on hand on his cousin's shoulder, before he actually screamed out of fear. Who knew what Aido could come up with?

"I can't see," she replied in the same voice. "They're covered. But his mind… it's open, searching; he's furious." Then, she gasped, her eyes flying open. Her body tumbled backwards and Kaname quickly grabbed her shoulders. He stared into her eyes; those eyes stared right back like he wasn't even there.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. Even his cool façade melted when Yuuki's concerned as there was nothing in the world more important than the sister of his.

"Onii-sama… He… He… found… He found me!" she stuttered, fear lancing her remote tone. The last three words came out as a scream. "He found me, and he's angry, he's going to–" Her sentence was cut off as she gasped again, and her eyes rolled back into her head as her body went limp. Kaname caught her back, fear in his usually calm-or-angry eyes.

"Yuuki!"

"Yuuki-sama!" Aido cried at the same time. Kain made no noise, but he stepped forward with worry in his eyes.

A single tear rolled down the side of the Princess's face.

Everyone gasped.

It was a tear of blood.

--

Meanwhile, Ichijo's own mind was in turmoil. Pain and fear penetrated every nerve, causing him to tense all his muscles and his worst memories to fly into his brain, controlling him, locking him in place. Teaching him fear.

"_Takuma, run, my son!" She said weakly lifting one pale, weak hand. Her eyes locked with his, and he froze._

_His mother was on the floor, blood staining her features and matting her long black hair. Her gray eyes were filled with pain as the hunter shot her once more, and she went silent._

_Takuma was frozen in place, his eyes on the silver-haired hunter as he raised his katana to kill the boy._

"_Don't hurt my son!" His father said with his dying breath._

_With every last ounce of his strength, he stood in front of Takuma with a pair of shaky legs, his arms raised as if he could stop the hunter from killing him._

"_Otou-sama!" Takuma cried as the hunter threw something – something that tore through the blonde man's heart and exploded out the other side._

_A shuriken buried itself in the wall just above Takuma's head._

_His father crumpled on the floor, dead, as tears flowed down the toddler's face._

"_Otou-sama," Takuma whispered again, staring down at the corpse that had once been his happy father. _

_The hunter looked at the boy._

"_Die, vampaia," the hunter snarled, and raised his weapon._

_His companion – a woman – stopped him, holding his hand, and forcing him to point the weapon to the ground._

"_Wait. He's just a child! He did nothing wrong." She looked at the boy gently. Those eyes… They were so gentle… How could she be a lethal hunter?_

"_He's a vampire," the man replied with a growl. "All vampires must be destroyed if there is to be peace in this world."_

"_What do you think we'd feel like if we died to save Zero and Ichiru, and they were still slaughtered anyways?" the woman continued. "This one's helpless, he can't fight us. He's just a baby, for goodness sake!"_

_  
The hunter's grip on the weapon loosened, and sighed._

"_All right," he muttered, shooting Takuma a filthy look that made him shake. "But if we kill him next time because he did something wrong, I hope you feel guilty for what you did today. Guilty for the loss of a human life."_

_They both turned away, leaving Takuma to run over to his parents' corpses, his young mind begging them not to leave him…_

The scene changed to show his grandfather's furious face, leaving the memory of his dead parents to burn the first nerve. _I lose almost everyone I care for…_

"_Takun. Come here."_

_Body trembling, the six-year-old stepped towards his grandfather. Asato told him to bend over and pay for his crime – breaking the statue of the Kuran Ancestor. _

_A whip slashed his tiny back, and an uncontrolled cry escaped the boy's lips. _

"_You must learn proper respect to our first King," Asato snarled at the boy. "And you must be brought up with firmness. Do not cry, boy! Crying is a weakness. You mustn't show your tears to anyone!"_

_The whip whistled through the air and made yet another mark on the boy's back._

More memories poured through Takuma's mind, much like these two memories, and tortured him for a second time, as if he were living them once again.

As they burned him, a lone, whispered voice entered his mind.

_Takuma._

But it was a mere hallucination, a small balm for his pain. For her voice wasn't really there – it was just another memory, but a good one. A memory that will calm him more than anyone could.

A torrent of images tore through him, all of her. Everything about her entered his mind, from her silver hair, to her mesmerizing eyes, to her smile, to her lips… All of it soothed his nerves and his muscles like magic. Even, he was chagrined to find, his imaginative image of her. *****

Slowly, he relaxed, and her scent filled his brain. Like a drug, it washed him into half-consciousness as her voice swirled in his mind. He was slightly conscious that as she was speaking into his mind, as if speaking out loud, she had placed a barrier around his mind, blocking out the hurtful memories.

_Takuma, _she whispered, and he felt her embrace him mentally. He tried to speak, but was stopped. _No, we don't have time to exchange pleasantries. Is Yuuki hurt?_

_I don't think so._

_Good. I don't know what he did to her, but it felt pretty bad. I tried to block her mind, but she's stronger than I thought…_

_  
Where are you? _He asked.

He could almost see the small smile of annoyance forming on her lips.

_No time to answer that. My connection with you is fading. Takuma, you must wake up. There are creatures coming. They will hunt all of the vampires down and kill them – except you and Kiryuu. My brother will want to take you down alone, but he wants to watch your face as your friends die first. Then, he hopes that you'd be so mad that you'll go hunt him down alone. He'll kill you then, and you mustn't take the risk of that. Take Kiryuu – don't interrupt, _she said as he tried to say something, _there is no time. Take him, and go underground. Hide there. Get Aido to come with you – he's the key target, because his powers can destroy them. Kain, not so much, but he's after Aido. Make sure Kain is not without at least three other nobles. Tell Kaname to take Yuuki away with you, and make sure that they do not leave your sight. Without them, all the vampires will fall into panic, and the creatures will come and tear them apart. Barricade the mansion – all windows, doors, or any other openings must be guarded with a team of at least ten vampires. All young ones must be taken with you. Remember that your life – and Kaname, Yuuki, Kiryuu and Aido's – is more important than any other vampire. Don't help them if you see them in trouble. _Her voice was fading fast. _Go! And… I love you._

Before he could reply, her presence faded and his eyes opened.

Aido was crouching over him, with Kain. Yuuki was still in Kaname's arms, unconscious.

"Ichijo," they said in relief as he awoke. "I thought you were dead," Aido added. Kain jabbed his elbow into his side, and Aido winced.

"Hey!" Aido glared at his cousin playfully.

Then, they noticed that Takuma was neither listening nor looking at them. His eyes were trained on a flickering flame, deep and far into the forests. Then, as if to himself, he whispered:

"They're here."

* * *

***Hint, hint. I think you know what I'm talking about… Lol, I feel bad now.**

_**DFA: **_**Please review!!**

_**LB: **_**Yes, or Dawn here will cry.**

**(Author Dawn glares at Author Bells, but the scene fades…)**

**(Ichijo hums in the shower)**

_**Ichijo: **_**(sings) I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love… (flexes muscles, and pokes abs) These are really coming along well… (notices camera on him and gasps) AIDO!!!**

**(Scene grows messy as Ichijo fights Aido)**

**(Scene turns black as Ichijo turns off the camcorder)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**DFA: **_**So... two chapters before this is over! I can't wait.**

_**LB: **_**If you guys don't review, we won't update! **

_**DFA: **_**I second that! So... if you want the end, REVIEW!!! **

_**Zero: **_**(snorts in sleep) **

**(Both authors turns to stare at him. Zero turns over and snoozes on)**

_**LB: **_**What do these vampires do that makes them so darn tired?**

_**DFA: **_**Beats me. So... review!!!**

_**Weird mechanical female voice: **_**Please listen to 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts as you read this chapter **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**Cemetery**_

"Man the doors!! Hey – you! Don't think I'm not watching!"

Aido's voice carried easily over the panic of the other vampires. Kaname and Yuuki were already under the mansion, in the stone cellar/prison where Kuran Rido used to reside. Takuma was helping the others, ignoring the nagging voice at the back of his mind that told him to follow Ayumi's instructions and leave them, that they can handle it. Aido was also firm, saying that it's his life and he'll do what he wanted with it.

"Ichijo-sama!"

"What is it?" he snapped at the teenage female Aido Akina, who flinched at his tone. Takuma softened, and said, "Gomen. Um... what's wrong?"

"We've gotten every opening blocked with a team of five nobles and ten common vampires with fighting experience," she told him. "We've sent the children downstairs under the care of Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama, who requests that you listen to Nakano-san and grab Aido and follow him."

Takuma hesitated, then sighed. "Tell him this is the first and the last time I'll disobey his wishes," he told the girl, who bowed and went off.

Aido came closer with Kain at his side. "Feels like a dream, huh?" he said softly as a blood-curdling shriek rang out not less than half a mile away. "Are you ready, then?"

Takuma paused, and felt for his feelings. They were calm, and ready to accept whatever happens. Then, his eyes flew open. "Where's Kiryuu?"

"With Cross," Kain muttered. "We told you that."

"Damn it!" Takuma cursed, and ran off. "Stay where you are!" he roared at them as they made to follow. He beckoned to Shiki and Rima, however, and the two joined him immediately in his run.

"Where're we going?" Rima asked.

"To Cross Academy. Kiryuu's there, and he's in danger," Takuma said tersely, jumping into a car, tossing the katana he had held in his hand into the passenger's seat. The two of them hopped into the backseat as he revved the engine and they shot off.

"When did you get your license?" Shiki wanted to know.

"Three months ago," Takuma muttered, speeding up as they left the grounds. "Damn!"

Five shapes slunk behind them, as quiet as a vampire, but with rotten flesh falling with every movement. They didn't seem harassed by it, however, and continued to track the car.

"Shiki..."

Shiki bit into his finger, and wound down the window to lash at one of the shapes, which howled as his blood cut it lengthwise, and a wind picked up. The smell of rotting flesh was stronger with the wind, and it was gone.

"What are they?" Rima growled as she wound down her own window and let out a crackle of lightning at another shape. It dodged easily, but its companion wasn't so lucky. The lightning struck its chest, and it was blown back, hitting a tree with a dull thud. Takuma sped up more, and the car was soon reaching its max.

"Body-bound spirits," Shiki replied as he took down the last three with a flick of his finger. "Used in wars a long time ago, but they proved to be a weak when the necromancer is far away from it. Only half-breeds used them to make up for their dwindling numbers. And only half-breeds can use them now, because that certain magic is gone from the Hunter's and our blood."

Takuma nodded.

"But if we can kill the necromancer, they will grow stupid and some will even fight amongst themselves," Shiki added as more came. "They can't die. They're already dead, after all. Rima and I can slow them down because my blood is pure and they dislike bright light, but we can't destroy them like Aido, Kain and Seiren can."

"Why Seiren?"

"She can dismember them faster than any of us can say, 'ow'."

"They must be dismembered, then?" Rima asked as she shot another bolt of lightning at the five who were suddenly revived.

"If possible, but it's better to attack from afar with water, ice or fire. It's dangerous to be close to them, because they're stronger than us."

Cross Academy was coming in sight.

"Rima, can you blind them a bit? If light hurts their eyes, we'll throw them off track."

Rima nodded, and gathered her strength for a blinding flash. "Close your eyes," she instructed them, and Takuma did so just as she set her power free.

When Takuma opened his eyes, he couldn't see their shapes anymore, and his eyes hurt.

"Ow," Shiki commented faintly.

"Sorry," Rima muttered as Takuma stopped the car, grabbed his katana, and dashed into the main gates.

Only to stop and stare at the infestation of both 'Creatures of the Night' as Ayumi called them, and Level D and E vampires. Takuma's eyes travelled over them, and he hesitated for a second as Shiki and Rima skidded to a stop beside them.

One Level E jumped at Takuma, who cut him down with a stroke of his katana. The others hesitated.

Rima pushed them on. "Go! I'll take care of these abominations," she snarled, a faint light glowing about her as she gathered the lightning.

"Rima..." Shiki whispered, but Rima opened her eyes. They were crackling with energy and power. "Go!" she cried, and they went.

"Shiki!"

Shiki turned around, and Rima had jumped into his arms. Their lips locked feverishly, and she had to end their kiss. "I love you," she said breathlessly before leaping away. "Go!" she called again, and they went.

Shiki was still in shock from the kiss when Rima let loose all her power. Takuma jumped on Shiki and pressed him down as light flashed over their head like a nuclear bomb. Light hurt their eyes, and made them close it.

When it was over, all the vampires and Creatures of the Night had reduced to dust but Takuma and Shiki. Even Rima.

Shiki sobbed quietly into the ground, and Takuma pressed a hand to his friend's cheek. "Gomen," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes as well. "Gomennasai."

"We never had a chance," Shiki whispered quietly, his mask slipping from his face and shattering to the ground. "I loved her, but we never had a chance to say so, until now. And she's gone." Takuma hesitated, but Shiki pulled himself together and stood. "Let's go," he murmured, casting a final glance at the blackened ground behind them, where shapes were reforming.

They hurried on to Cross's office, where they were sure to get Kiryuu's whereabouts from the Chairman. But as they stepped into the grounds, Takuma scented blood, and realized that Kanaye had already left his mark here, and that's why there was an ambush at the entrance.

"White Lily," Shiki said suddenly. "Kiryuu'll be with her, if he's still alive."

Nodding, Takuma set off for the stables, Shiki at his heels.

At the stables, he slammed the door open and skidded to a stop to stare at the pile of dust on the ground, next to a white mare. She was quite still. "We're too late," Takuma murmured, staring at the place where Kiryuu surely lay.

A deep chuckle came from the darkest corner in the dark stables. Takuma cursed inwardly, for the scent of Zero's gunpowder had blocked all else, and they didn't realize they were alone.

Kuran Rido stepped into the dim light.

"You sure are," Rido chuckled. "So, how's my nephew and niece?"

"You..." Takuma started.

Shiki stepped forward, a blood whip in his hand. "Go, Ichijo."

"Shiki!"

"Go. He's my father," Shiki said. "He's my duty, and I want my revenge for what he's done to Rima. Go, escape while you can."

"Shiki..." Takuma's affection for his best friend flowed freely. "I can't..."

"I will kill him. If I don't return, at least I'll be with Rima," Shiki said, his eyes on his father.

Takuma hesitated, then dashed away. _Good luck, my friend,_ he thought in his mind as he ran away from the battle with an aching heart. _And all my thanks._

In the stables, Shiki raised his whip, grey eyes flashing blood-red. "I know I'm going down, so you're just going to have to come with me... Otou-san."

--

Back at the Ichijo Mansion, Yuuki was still in unconsciousness, but often she mumbled things like, "Goodbye, Shiki-san, Rima-san... We will remember you."

Through this, a very restless Kaname would know what had occurred over their heads. His heart tore at the fact that everyone of them, including Takuma, was out there fighting to save his and Yuuki's life. He hated that his friends would die for him, but there was nothing he could do. They would never listen to him when his life was in danger.

"Ichijo-san, don't go there!"

Yuuki's shrill voice caught the attention of all the vampire children. Ruka, who had retreated down here with a heavy axe blow to her stomach, patted the head of the smallest child, who was crying.

"Don't worry," she said softly.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san!" she wept.

"They're fine," Ruka assured the girl, and hugged her, feeling the familiar dread of not knowing if Kain was alive or not.

--

Ichijo lay face down in the dirt at the sudden explosion that had rocked the whole school grounds. But it wasn't 'school' anymore – it's the place where innocent people had died, and the place where his friends had given their lives for his sake.

A sob wrenched past his lips, and he clenched his fists around his katana. A trickle of blood ran down his wrist and sank into the ground.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

The silky voice was unmistakable, just like its higher-pitched, lost twin. Ichijo froze, and looked up into the evil, twisted face of Nakano Kanaye.

* * *

**Please review, y'all!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_DFA: _One last chapter!! WOOT! I can't believe it! It's almost done!**

**_LB: _Dawn, how many times must I remind you to stay away from the sugar bowl?**

**_DFA: _Err... -grins-**

**_Kaname: _She's like this even in her other stories. **

**_Rido: _Yeah. -has a dazed look in his eye- **

**_LB: YOU_ haven't been at the sugar, have you, Rido?**

**_Rido_: -shakes head, wiping off sugar from mouth-**

**_LB: _What's wrong with you people? -storms away-**

**Please review!!****Chapter Fourteen: **_**The **__**Final Battle**_

* * *

_Ichijo Mansion_

Yuuki writhed in Kaname's lap, her eyes flickering wildly beneath her closed lids. She was now so quiet that Kaname was getting worried about her. Kaname stroked her hair absently, his senses ranging the cellar in case her silence was a sign that his friends have lost, and they were coming for them. Worry blossomed in his heart, and entered every cell of his body. He felt twitchy and jumpy. If someone spoke, he wondered if he would attack them.

Ruka was no better. She had lost all her energy from her pacing and restlessness, and she now carried no sense of hope in her eyes. The cellar's walls and ceilings were thick; not even Kaname could tell what was going on overhead, even with his heightened senses. Maybe Yuuki would know what was going on, but she kept silent, her lips trembling, and tears – real tears – trickling down her face. Kaname counted them slowly.

_So many deaths,_ he thought in horror, and closed his eyes. Of course, he knew naught if the deaths were of the Undead and Rido's vampires, or his friends. It was nerve-wracking, this wait.

All the vampire children were asleep, having finally drifted off. Kaname thought that this was an improvement, and wondered if Yuuki will want children soon. He hoped not.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, and tried again to pierce through its thickness. No luck. Ichio must've placed ancient spells to prevent even Purebloods from hearing anything through it. How had he gotten the strength and power? It was a Pureblood spell, and he was sure that Rido had been too weak to cast one as strong as this.

Maybe he could break the bindings – after all, he was the Kuran Ancestor. But he dispelled the thought. His strength must be saved to help the ones here if his friends should fail.

He shifted uncomfortably, and sighed.

Yuuki went still. A small whimper escaped her mouth. Her mind was sealed with surprising strength for one so weak, so Kaname couldn't see what was going on in her head. He gazed down at her lovingly, and stroked her hair once.

Kaname closed his eyes, and concentrated on the outside. Three hours to sunrise.

_Ichijo, stay strong and survive. For all our sakes. _

Inside Yuuki's head, voices spoke to her, chasing out all the sorrow she'd seen through the minds of her seniors and friends. They forced back those thoughts, and stood in a circle around her consciousness, shining brightly to keep them away.

_Do not give up. Do not leave your brother. Stay strong, Yuuki-hime. We will protect you. Gather your strength, we will not leave you._

_Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?_ Yuuki thought, her voice small with fear from what she'd seen.

_We are always with you, Yuuki,_ her mother whispered to her. _Remember that. We love you._

Yuuki relaxed into their safety, and closed her eyes.

_Yuuki._

It was a different voice this time, a voice of bells and wind-chimes: Ayumi.

_Ayumi? _She thought.

_Yuuki, there're some important things I must give you. If... if I am not here after, give them to Takuma. Tell him to keep them safe until I return... and if I don't, tell him they're his. _A picture of Ayumi floated into her consciousness; she was a mere child... _It's my memory... tell him to keep it safe for me._

_What is the other gift?_ Yuuki asked her.

_The gift is not hers to give,_ another voice spoke out from the light, and Yuuki found the female Kuran Ancestor, Kaname's first mate. She smiled at her many times great-granddaughter. _It is mine, given to me by your brother when we first met._

Yuuki was suddenly in a beautiful clearing, surrounded by the falling petals of the Sakura Tree. Yuuki laughed out loud, and whirled in a circle.

_I have the Gift of Peace._ Kuran Manami, the Ancestor, appeared before Yuuki's eyes, and smiled at her. She had beautiful, wavy blond hair, and wonderful green eyes, almost the colour of an emerald. _Yet not one of my predecessors inherited my gift. Not even you, Yuuki. For centuries I have withheld this gift to myself, searching for a child of mine who is strong and worthy enough to receive it. _

_It is known to me that my many times great-grandson had been born without any special ability but his compassion and his cheerfulness. I've watched him all his life to see that he is, indeed, worthy of this gift I am to give him. _Manami swept her hair back and pulled out a strange, golden Sakura flower from her long hair, and cupped it to her face. She breathed it in, and smiled.

_Ichijo-san... he is your grandson?_ Yuuki gasped.

Manami smiled gently. _It is strange, is it not, to know that he is related to you? He has my eyes, and my hair. Are you so surprised, Yuuki-hime? Before I mated your brother, I'd loved a young noble by the name of Ichijo, and we mated for a short time before Kaname caught my heart. By then, I had a child, but I left him for Kaname. It was the best thing that I'd ever done in my life, Yuuki-hime, because he loved me like no other woman could hope for. Every now and then, I would wonder how my son was, but somewhere inside my heart, I felt that I would know if he were alive or dead. _

_He was alive, of course, and mated another noble, and so the Ichijo line started. Didn't you ever wonder why the Ichijo family was more powerful than any other family? It was because I was once part of that family, Yuuki-hime. _

_I can't believe it,_ Yuuki said softly, shaking her head. _Takuma is my step-brother? In a way, that is._

Manami's laugh was thrillingly beautiful. _Believe it, my daughter. Now, here is the gift. You will find it in your hands when you wake. _The golden Sakura drifted from Manami's hands and floated gently into the air towards Yuuki. She caught it, and felt wonderfully at peace. _Now, you rest, my darling daughter. Gather your strength, because there are others who still love you out there, despite losing some of your friends. Gather your strength, and sleep..._

Darkness overwhelmed her, but she was unafraid, because the Gift of Peace rested on her palms.

--

_Cross Academy_

"Get up and fight me like a man!"

Takuma lay in the dirt, his cheek cut, a deep, bleeding gash down his back, his ribs and left leg broken, his mouth tasting like blood. Bruises covered every inch of his broken, lifeless body. He was so weak, so tired... He hoped it would end now, end fast. He wanted to join his parents in death, because death was painless and welcoming. It was waiting, and she was waiting.

"Get up, Ichijo! Fight me like a man you're supposed to be. Show me that you deserve my sister!"

Kanaye yelled the final words before kneeling down and staring into his lifeless green eyes. Takuma stared back blankly, pain coursing through his body; despite the vampire's healing powers, he couldn't heal himself. He had lost too much blood to heal himself. Kanaye's lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"So, the mighty warrior has fallen," he spoke in a soft, threatening voice. "Your friends are dead, even your beloved Kaname Kuran," he spat out Kaname's name, "and your lover is dying. She lies deep in the forest, feasted upon by my Master's vampires, and my own soldiers. Wait for her in Death, will you now?"

"You're lying!" Takuma yelled, and struggled to get up, to fight until he really was dead. If he died, at least he died trying to defend his family's honour and died trying to defend his friends. Kanaye let out a chilling laugh, and sank into a hunting crouch again, teeth bared with triumph. "Come on, little weakling, let's dance!" He sprang forward, and Takuma, too weak to dodge, was knocked to the floor again.

"What's wrong, little boy?" Kanaye hissed tauntingly. "Are you too weak? Want to take a rest?"

Takuma didn't answer him. He instead got to his feet, his katana too heavy in his hand. He crouched into his fighting stance, ignoring the protest from his broken leg and ribs as he did.

Kanaye whipped around, and whacked Takuma's hand. He ignored the snap of his bone and thrust forward in a desperate attempt to kill him, or even slow him down. Kanaye hissed from pain as the katana cut deeply into his arm. Takuma yanked it out, gasping, as the wound closed faster than even Kaname's would have from a Hunter's blade.

"You see, not even your pathetic Hunter's blade would hurt me," Kanaye said quietly, his hand passing over the place where Takuma had struck, and launched himself forward again. His hand slammed into Takuma's chest, breaking more ribs and hurting the ones that were already broken. Takuma flew backwards, hit a fence, and groaned in pain.

Around them, the light was getting brighter, but the sun wasn't peeking out yet, not yet... soon... he had to hold on until then...

Kanaye laughed again, and picked up Takuma's sword from where it lay on the grass. "I would love to play with you longer, boy," he whispered, "but time runs short. Have a good afterlife." He raised the katana, poised to drive it past his broken ribs and through his heart.

Takuma knew then that it was over for him, that it was his time. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace death when it came.

"_No_!"

Two heads snapped around to stare at the blur as it hurtled out of the trees. Dim light reflected off silvery-gold hair, and caused everything to sparkle and look brighter. Red-gray eyes fixed on his form, and the katana poised to kill. His own weapon, turning against him.

Ayumi's eyes flicked to Kanaye, and he saw that they were filled with tears.

"Don't, Kanaye!" she cried, and hurtled forward to stop him.

There was a resounding crash, and the two half-breeds fought for possession of the katana. Takuma watched numbly as they blurred and fought, snarls filling the early morning air.

Half an hour to sunrise.

Ayumi finally won the katana, and blurred away, tossing it behind her.

"No weapons," she said, a little unsteadily. Her eyes found her brother's. "Just you and me." With a hand, she cast a rope, and it wrapped itself around Takuma and the fence, tying him there effectively. "No one else."

Kanaye grinned. "You're going to kill me? Your own flesh-and-blood? I'm surprised."

"Better than watching him die," she replied, and sank into a crouch. Her eyes flashed blood-red.

Kanaye chuckled, and sank with her. At once, they began to circle. "That's right, just you and me, Imouto-san. Although I have a good mind to disown you, little traitor."

"You have no right to disown anybody," she replied, and Takuma saw the venom glistening on her teeth as she pulled them in a snarl. Kanaye just smiled, and pounced forwards. Ayumi danced out of the way, and used his momentum and her leg to throw him farther forwards than he would like. He stumbled, but steadied himself.

"I have every right," he answered. "Even if you'd married me, I will be the head of the family."

"Then I shall never marry you; you can be the head of an imaginative family. I won't be part of your life anymore, _Nii-san."_ Venom laced her words, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tut, tut!" Kanaye said, straightening. "Using such tone with your fiancé. I think you need a little lesson, my dear. Don't you, boy?" Kanaye called over to Takuma, who glared back hatefully.

Twenty-five minutes...

Ayumi's eyes flickered to the east, and he knew that she knew what was coming.

Kanaye gathered himself, and sprang forwards. This time, she wasn't fast enough; he caught her arm and tossed her into the dirt. He sat on her, and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I shall take your last kiss, Ayumi, while your lover watches me with his hate-filled eyes." And Kanaye drew her chin, and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed as Takuma struggled against the bonds she had given him.

"How do you feel now, Ichijo-san?" Kanaye called over to Takuma, who was panting and straining against the rope. "Does hate surge through your blood, and do you want to tear me apart with your bare hands? Do you?"

Takuma bared his teeth in answer, and struggled again. Kanaye laughed.

"Don't taunt him!" Ayumi snapped, and tossed her brother off her. He rolled in the dirt, but he was grinning.

She stood, and launched herself at her brother. He sidestepped, and caught her, and pressed his lips to hers. His eyes were open, and watching Takuma, who couldn't resist letting out a snarl of frustration and fury. He struggled harder.

"Ah," Kanaye released her with a sigh. She stumbled away from him. "Bless the boy – he has spirit. Watch him struggle, Ayumi. Do you seriously love a weakling such as him? How can you, Ayumi? You have dishonoured what we have always lived for. The serving of a master, the power for our descendents. Why? Why don't you love me?" He advanced upon her, eyes beseeching.

Fifteen minutes...

She gazed at him with sorrowful eyes for the longest while.

"I do not know," she said finally.

"Please, Ayumi," Kanaye whispered, and closed his eyes. "Tell me what he has that I don't." Ayumi trembled. "Tell me," he insisted.

"A heart," she answered finally, in a voice that matched the sound of a feather on the wind.

Kanaye opened his eyes, and gazed at her.

"I have no heart, because you have stolen it," he answered. "Since the first time I saw you. Is that what's different? Because although you've taken my heart, you haven't given me yours? And now it's his?" Kanaye gestured towards Takuma, who was watching with surprise.

Ayumi closed her eyes. "Yes," she breathed.

Kanaye shuddered. "How long have you known?" he whispered.

Her eyes snapped open. "Never! I'd love you... until we came here. But the honest answer is..." she took a deep breath, and gazed at Takuma. "I guess, in my heart, I'd always known that you weren't the person for me. And when I saw him... I guess he stole it."

Kanaye gazed at her with love, and closed his eyes.

Five minutes...

In a completely different voice, he said, "Then I guess I need to take it back, don't I?" His eyes snapped open, and he whirled on Takuma, and leaped.

"_No!"_ Ayumi screamed for the second time that day, and lunged forward.

Four...

She didn't get him, but her hand went in contact with the katana, and she picked it up as he was still blurring towards a bound Takuma. Takuma felt his heart drop down his body like a stone as he caught sight of Kanaye's furious, determined face.

Three...

A flash of light caught his eye, and he saw Ayumi holding up a sword of light, her eyes blazing pure white.

Takuma gasped as she aimed for her brother, all emotion cleared from her face.

Two...

She jumped forward, katana held out, and raced after her brother. Agility versus determination... what would win?

One...

There was an explosion of light, and Takuma had to throw up an arm to cover his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain but he still felt lightheaded from the blinding light through the open slits. The light lasted for a long time, and faintly, through the ringing of his ears, he heard a terrible scream of pain, but be it his or hers Takuma didn't know.

Finally, the light faded, but Takuma kept his eyes closed until he felt that he could handle the pain, and cracked his eyes open.

The sun had risen, but its light was inferior to the blinding flash from Ayumi. The sky was streaked a beautiful reddish gold that caused Takuma's heart to ache with the wonder of it. _It's so amazing,_ he thought hazily, and glanced down to see the outcome of the fight.

Ayumi was on her knees, staring down at the corpse of Kanaye. Her mouth formed a round 'O' as she gazed at her brother for any sign of life. Tears trickled down her face, and landed on his still body. Her hand was pressed to her middle.

Takuma followed her arm, and saw blood leaking from her wound. Thirst occurred to him, but only for a second as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell atop the corpse of her brother.

--

Aido sent a wave of ice at what he had dubbed, 'Crazy Corpse', and kicked it so it shattered. He found that this was an effective way to destroy them. Rido's vampires had already been reduced to dust, but these were harder to completely destroy.

On the other side of the room, Kain shot fire out from his hand, his leg wound already festering. A Crazy Corpse had sank its rotting teeth inside it, and now it was almost useless to Kain. He'd considered chopping it off with an axe, then decided that it could be saved.

Then, suddenly, as the sun rose, all the corpses went haywire. They leaped on each other and attacked, but they left the vampires alone. All of them stopped abruptly, and gazed, wide-eyed, as all of the Crazy Corpses were destroyed by their own hands.

Aido glanced around them, and a grin spread over his face. "We did it!" he yelled, and leaped into the air in triumph.

There were gasps of relief all around him that was cut off by a cry of pain.

Aido whirled around to see his cousin stumble, clutching at his leg. His face was twisted with agony as he fell to the floor.

"Akatsuki!" He rushed forward, and caught his cousin before his head hit the floor. "Akatsuki, no!" _How the tides turn_, Aido thought as he desperately tried to find something to heal his cousin. _Usually I'm the one in a situation like this... now I know how Kain feels. He's never leaving my sight again, if he pulls through!_

"Someone get Kaname-sama!" he yelled, and soon, Kaname was beside him, doing everything in his power to heal the injured boy. "Help him, Kaname-sama, please," Aido begged, clutching as his cousin. "Hang on, Akatsuki, hang on, we're going to help you," Aido told his cousin in desperate tones.

"Don't go, Suki," Ruka whispered to him on his other side. "Stay, please. Don't go."

Kaname raised his eyes upwards. _Help us,_ he thought. Suddenly, there was a strange singing from outside, a quiet, melodic tone. Kaname looked up, and the window flew open. A bird of flames hurtled inside, and fluttered onto the floor next to them.

Kaname smiled. "Ohayo, Ojii-sama."

The half-solid Phoenix tilted his head as if to say, 'Now, what are you talking about?' before stepping closer to Kain and ran its beak lightly through his hair before fluttering over to his sickening-looking leg and closing its eyes, bending over the wound. A single, pearly tear fell from its eyes, and landed on Akatsuki's terrible wound. The wound shone with gentle light, and immediately, it began to glitter.

When the light was gone, the wound was closed, and his leg was whole once more.

To everyone else not beside Akatsuki, it seemed that the Prince was healing the boy, because none of them could see the Phoenix.

Kain groaned, and sat up as the Phoenix vanished into thin air.

"My leg," he said groggily as Ruka threw her arms around him the exact same time Aido did. He seemed surprised, but Kaname, who had his arms around the newly-awakened Yuuki, merely chuckled and kissed his sister.

"Never do that again!" they yelled at him, and hugged him tighter. Kain choked.

"Can't... breathe..."

Everyone laughed, purely out of relief and gladness to be alive, as the sun climbed higher into the sky and shot its blazing beams at the sensitive vampires.

But for once, no one cared.

* * *

**Revieweth pleaseth.**


	16. Epilogue

**_DFA: _So, the last chapter has arrived!**

**_LB: _Yes... I feel so sad. -sniffle- excuse me, everyone... -rushes out the room-**

**(Author Dawn shakes head) **

**_DFA: _she's been like that since... well, never. Oh well... on with the show!****Epilogue**

* * *

_Two months later..._

Takuma sat with Kaname, Aido and Kain on the couch, waiting for the others to finish dressing up appropriately (Aido had pointed out to Ruka that she was wearing pink when she should be wearing black, and she'd stormed upstairs with the others to change again).

The blond-haired green-eyed teen was content – the gift from the Kuran Ancestor was enough to make everyone around him happy. He'd even stopped Aido and Ruka fighting over who got to feed Yuuki's scent-blind horse (A miracle if he'd ever seen one). Also, he had managed to make Kaname laugh (something that he'd insisted the reporters would love to know, but Kaname had waved him off, still chuckling).

Today, they were going to celebrate the life and mourn the deaths of Shiki Senri, Toya Rima, and countless others who had given their lives to protect the Pureblood Kurans. They had bravely fought to their deaths, and were going to always be remembered by all.

It'd been eight hard weeks for everyone, but they'd managed to get through it, and knew that they'd always have each other even if they missed the ones who were gone. Aido, of course, was his usual cheery, grumpy self despite the loss of his sister (he claimed that it was an improvement, earning himself a cuff on the head from both Kain and his father).

Takuma cast a glance at his friends as the girls came down, Ruka now appropriately dressed in a black gown that contrasted with her skin. She threw herself in Kain's arms, and Takuma looked away, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" a teasing voice asked him. "Can't handle watching them?"

Takuma turned, smiling, to look at his fiancée, Nakano Ayumi.

Although badly injured, she had been brought back to the mansion and been saved by the combined power of Yuuki and Kaname. Then, she'd taken a drink out of a human (who'd been suffering, so they just shortened his torture – but Takuma still felt disgusted about that), and was left to recover. It'd taken her four whole, nerve-wracking weeks for her to come back to full health, but she was alive. (He'd proposed to her when she was wide awake for the first time, at the end of the second week)

She winked mischievously, and he laughed. "Nope, I was just looking for you," he teased back.

She grinned. "I'm flattered." She held out her arms. "Now, don't I get a kiss?" He chuckled, and swept her in his arms.

"Get a room," Aido told them.

They broke apart and found everyone staring at them. Takuma grinned in his usual easygoing way while she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Yuuki smiled. "Shall we go outside and greet the guests?" she asked Kaname, who nodded and they swept off elegantly.

Ayumi gazed after her enviously. "I'd never get that sort of elegance," she sighed. "The pride and all..."

"You want to be Pureblood Princess?" Takuma raised his eyebrows at her. "I hear that it's hard work." She shoved him.

"No! Of course not. I just mean, she's got the right idea of how a vampire's supposed to be, and she was human for more than half her life!"

"You're human for exactly half your life," he pointed out. She scowled at him playfully.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned, and kissed her again.

"Now, now, Ichijo-sama, I know we're all grieving, but don't you think that it's improper to, as you say, make out on a mourning day?"

The cheery voice of Kain-sama, Akatsuki's father, caught their attention, and they sprang apart, red in face. Everyone laughed at their antics, and considered the half-breed before them. The truth had been revealed to them, but none held anything against her. She had, after all, saved their lives in a way.

Accepting drinks from a common vampire waitress, the whole ground went outside, where the bodies lay in oak coffins, surrounded by thousands of wildflowers. Everyone gasped, and Takuma grinned at Ayumi, who shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't a big deal," she whispered.

"It's beautiful," he whispered back. "Like you."

She smiled, and slipped a hand through his muscled arm. "Thank you," she sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kaname stepped forward, Yuuki on his arm, and gazed at the coffins, like fallen trees on wildflowers. "I thank all of you," he spoke, "For what you've done for me, and for Yuuki. You have bravely fought against those who threatened our existence. You have protected your families, your honour, and the pride of our race. For this, you will never be forgotten."

One by one, all the vampires stepped forwards and paid their last respects to those who lay there, nothing more than ashes, revered ashes they may be.

At last, Ayumi had spoken her thoughts on them, and their bravery, and she stepped back, tears in her eyes. Takuma touched her arm in concern. "I barely knew them, but I feel for them and their grieving families," she whispered.

He smiled. "Intimate strangers," he answered. "That's what you are with them. Your relationship. It's a beautiful thing, because you will miss them when they're gone."

She looked at him, and smiled through her tears, her hand passing over her stomach. He took it anxiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, eyes wide with concern.

She grinned. "You'll love this."

They were inside now, and everyone was watching them silently, eyes wide.

She cast a glance around, saw everyone staring, and leaned in to whisper in Takuma's ear. The audience looked disgruntled, but then Takuma let out a gasp of shock and pleasure, and fell to his knees. "What?" Aido demanded, half-standing, but Kaname pulled him back down, a smile on his face.

Takuma ignored him. "I'm... I'm going to be a father?" he choked out. She grinned.

"That's usually how it works," she answered playfully. "I was going to tell you later, but – oh!" He laughed, and threw his arms around her. Everyone else cheered happily as her arms slipped around his neck in a loving embrace.

Outside the house, watching through the window, the spirit of Kuran Manami watched, a smile on her beautiful face, before morphing into a swallow and flying high into the sky, twittering with joy and celebration for the making of a new life.

-fin-

* * *

**_BA: _Just because it's the last chapter that doesn't mean you reviewers can slack off! Review! =)**

**We're going to miss you guys...**


End file.
